Mon étrange ange gardien
by snape-plushie
Summary: Severus Snape se voit attribuer par Voldemort le poste de Directeur de Poudlard. Haï et seul contre tous, il va pourtant se découvrir une insolite alliée en la personne de Luna Lovegood. SS/LL *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Mon étrange ange gardien

_Notes : Cette histoire se déroule pendant le tome 7. Elle sera racontée du point de vue des deux protagonistes. LL indique le point de vue de Luna. SS : celui de Severus. Elle comportera 12 chapitres. Je posterai 2 chapitres par jour. Cette histoire est un peu différente de ce que j'écris d'habitude, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même._

_GRANDE PREMIERE : Pour chaque chapitre, j'ai réalisé une illustration. Je les publierai simultanément aux chapitres correspondants.  
Vous les trouverez à cette adresse (copiez l'adresse et enlevez les parenthèses) : www(.)pastelsab(.)com/ange(.)htm_

_Disclaimer : Tous ces personnages appartiennent à J-K Rowling_

**Chapitre 1 : Faire semblant**

SS

Je prétends toute la journée.

Deux mois que je fais semblant d'être ami avec mes ennemis et que j'évite de croiser les regards hostiles de mes collègues qui ne m'adressent plus la parole autrement que pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Alecto et Amycus Carrow sont les seuls à me parler. Je dois leur répondre comme s'ils n'étaient deux répugnantes créatures et acquiescer quand ils utilisent le terme 'sang de bourbe' et lorsqu'ils me racontent les nouvelles tortures qu'ils ont fait subir à mes élèves.

Mes élèves, parlons-en. Ils ont formé une sorte de groupe de résistance. Une idée noble qui ne me facilite en rien la tâche. J'ignore leurs frasques de plus en plus grossières en regardant de l'autre côté. Je ne peux pas protéger tout le monde, pourtant j'essaie.

C'est épuisant ! Hier, Longbottom, Weasley et Lovegood ont trouvé intelligent de risquer leur vie en s'introduisant dans mon bureau pour dérober une vulgaire copie de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Pour éviter d'autres tentatives suicidaires, je me suis débarrassé de cette attraction inutile. Ils trouveront autre chose à dérober, ils sont imaginatifs…

J'ai du faire appel à mon autorité pour ne pas qu'Amycus les décapite. J'ai préféré les envoyer chez Hagrid en prétendant que celui-ci était un fou furieux et que les trois élèves ne sortiraient pas vivants de la forêt. Evidemment, ils en sont sortis, plus motivés que jamais.

Depuis, Amycus me regarde de travers.

Je pourrais m'isoler dans mon bureau si je ne devais pas le partager avec le portrait de Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte à quel point il m'épuise. J'exécute ses ordres sans savoir de quoi il retourne. Lui non plus ne me fait pas confiance. Je suis soupçonné de toute part.

L'impression d'être au bord d'une falaise ne me quitte pas. Sauter dans le vide me semble, chaque jour, plus attirant. Mais je ne peux pas franchir le pas, il faut que je finisse mon travail.

Ma seule consolation est que cela va se terminer bientôt. Quelques mois à tenir encore et ensuite, je serai mort.

Je passe mes journées sur pilotage automatique, tel un robot. Je dis et fait ce qui est attendu de moi, prends mes repas dans la Grande Salle en mangeant ce qu'il faut pour tenir debout et dors de moins en moins. Les seuls instants où je n'ai plus besoin de prétendre, c'est tard le soir, lorsque j'arpente les couloirs du château.

XXX

LL

Je sors mon paquet de cartes et les dispose une à une sur mon lit.

Sur chacune d'elles est dessinée et décrit un animal magique méconnu du grand public. Mon père les as faites imprimer et me les as offerte pour mon anniversaire lorsque j'étais encore une petite fille. Chaque fois que je me sens confuse, je leur pose une question et ils me répondent à leur manière. Pendant des années, ces cartes ont été mes seules amies.

Puis, j'ai rencontré Neville et Ginny. Ils sont sympathiques et j'ai l'impression qu'ils m'aiment bien malgré le fait que tout le monde me croit folle.

Je chantonne pour amadouer les animaux magiques. Il vaut mieux les attendrir avant de leur poser une question, sinon ils racontent n'importe quoi.

Ce qui me préoccupe, aujourd'hui, c'est la punition donnée par le Directeur. Elle ne me semble pas judicieuse. Je me suis amusée dans la forêt avec Hagrid. Hors, une punition, c'est fait pour être désagréable.

Je ferme les yeux et tire deux cartes au hasard.

La première que je découvre représente un 'saferoute', c'est un animal qui protège des serpents, mygales et scorpions.

La deuxième est un 'métamorpholéon' qui a le pouvoir de changer de formes à volonté pour s'adapter en milieux hostiles.

Etrange !

XXX

SS

Mais ce soir, mon besoin de solitude ne sera pas assouvi.

Au détour d'un couloir, je croise l'un de mes trois cauchemars. Mlle Luna Lovegood, qui fait l'effet d'une apparition fantomatique. Regard vacant, cheveux blonds descendant jusqu'à la taille et flottant de manière éthérée de chaque côté de son visage lunaire et, pour compléter l'illusion spectrale, portant une chemise de nuit blanche s'arrêtant à ses chevilles. J'aperçois la touche finale de son costume lorsque je baisse les yeux. Celle-ci se balade pieds nus, en plein mois de novembre.

Soupir.

« Oh bonsoir, Monsieur le Directeur. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver là, il est si tard. Vous êtes insomniaque ? » me lance-t-elle de son air absent habituel.

Cette réplique, si elle avait été articulée par un autre élève, aurait été considérée pour ma part comme de l'impudence et serait sanctionné sur le champ. Mais le fait qu'elle vienne de Lovegood change la donne. Voilà six ans que je côtoie sa désarmante sincérité. Si je n'y suis pas encore immunisé, j'ai le mérite de ne plus m'en formaliser.

« 10 points en moins pour Serdaigle, Mlle Lovegood, pour non respect du couvre-feu et tenue... extrêmement inappropriée. »

« Pas du tout, c'est très confortable pour dormir. Tenez, vous sentez ? C'est du satin. » dit-elle en saisissant ma main pour la faire aller et venir sur le tissu.

Je la regarde d'un air médusé, retire prestement ma main, puis, tente de la raisonner :

« Certes… Néanmoins, je crois utile de vous informer que vous n'êtes pas en train de dormir dans votre lit. Et que vous vous baladez dans les couloirs du château »

« Ah oui, tiens… »

Elle regarde les environs comme si elle les remarquait pour la première fois.

Je secoue la tête.

« Etes-vous somnambule Lovegood ? »

« Pas du tout, je cherchais mes pantoufles. Je soupçonne un 'chourasquette' de les avoir volées. Voilà plusieurs nuits qu'il s'introduit dans mon dortoir pour me piquer mes chaussures. Ce soir, j'ai décidé de le poursuivre. Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça vous comprenez... »

« Accio pantoufles de Luna Lovegood. »

Deux chaussons roses en forme de lapin volent dans ma direction.

« Voilà. » dis-je, en déposant l'objet du délit devant ses pieds. « Désormais je vous conseille plutôt d'utiliser cette méthode. »

« Oh j'y avais pensé mais il paraît qu'un surplus de sortilège d'attraction endommage gravement le cerveau. »

« Si j'étais vous, je prendrais tout de même le risque. » dis-je avant de m'éloigner.

« Merci Monsieur le Directeur… Bonne nuit… Continuez de faire semblant… »

Lorsque j'entends ses derniers mots, je me fige comme si j'avais reçu un jet d'eau froide en pleine face.

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites, Lovegood ? »

« Continuez de faire semblant. Vous faites du bon travail. Personne n'est au courant. Je ne l'ai découvert que récemment grâce au 'métamorpholéon', sinon je ne m'en serais pas doutée. »

??!!

« Ce que vous racontez n'a pas le moindre sens. » comme d'habitude « Cessez de délirer et retournez dans votre dortoir. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le dirais à personne. Ce sera notre petit secret » dit-elle avant de s'éloigner en sautillant.

!!!

XXX

Je ne ferme pas l'œil de la nuit, repassant dans ma tête, cette conversation aberrante.

Continuez de faire semblant ? Connaissant Lovegood, ça pourrait dire tout et n'importe quoi. SURTOUT n'importe quoi. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle m'a percé à jour. Non. Et même si c'était le cas, personne ne la croirait… Tout le monde pense qu'elle est folle et toi le premier.

Il n'y a absolument rien à craindre… N'est-ce pas ?

XXX

LL

Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu discuter avec le Directeur. Il n'a pas l'air bien ces temps-ci. Sa pâleur devient inquiétante. Ses vêtements flottent de jour en jour davantage. J'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de disparaître.

Il y aurait un moyen de l'aider. Il faudrait que je l'emmène là-bas… Je n'y ai jamais amené personne. Mais lui, je sens que je pourrais.

Lui, il me semble familier. Il me fait penser à moi, avant…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Blissleepera**

SS

Je suis en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner lorsque je manque d'avoir une attaque cardiaque.

Je l'avoue, c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû lever les yeux de mon assiette et surtout pas les poser sur Luna Lovegood. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait l'audace de me regarder droit dans les yeux et de m'adresser un sourire rayonnant à devenir aveugle.

Lorsque mon rythme cardiaque s'est stabilisé, je jette un coup d'œil furtif autour de ma table. Merlin soit loué, personne ne semble avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Quant à l'inconsciente, elle a tourné la tête et discute avec ses camarades.

Peut-être serait-il bon d'avoir une conversation avec elle sur ce qui est approprié et ce qui ne l'est pas.

J'imagine ça d'ici :  
Moi : Arrêtez de me sourire au petit-déjeuner, Lovegood, c'est inadmissible.  
Elle : Puis-je le faire durant les autres repas ?  
Moi : Non.  
Elle : Ai-je quelque chose entre les dents ?  
Moi : Non.  
Elle : Pensez-vous que sourire abîme mes muscles faciaux ?  
Moi : Non !  
Elle : Alors pourquoi ?  
Moi : Parce que ça paraît louche.  
Elle : Pas du tout, je souris souvent. Vous devriez essayez. Mais peut-être que vous ne savez pas comment faire ? Je vais vous montrer, regardez...

Paranoïa absurde ! L'intéressée sourit au moindre brin d'herbe qu'elle croise sur son chemin. Inutile de s'en formaliser…

XXX

LL

J'emballe la 'blissleepera' pour ne pas qu'elle s'abîme. Il ne reste qu'à écrire un mot en accompagnement.

_{Cher Monsieur le Directeur Severus Snape,_  
_Hier soir, j'ai pensé que vous aviez des problèmes d'insomnie. Ce matin, lorsque je vous ai aperçu au déjeuner, cela n'a fait que confirmer mes soupçons._ _Savez-vous que vous faites constamment une tête d'enterrement ?_  
_Je vous envoie quelque chose d'efficace contre les troubles du sommeil. Il s'agit d'une plante nommée 'blissleepera'. Laissez infuser une de ses feuilles dans de l'eau chaude pendant quelques minutes. Buvez le mélange et vous sombrerez dans un sommeil réparateur. Faites attention de ne pas forcer la dose sinon vous tomberiez dans un profond coma._  
_Bonne nuit._  
_LL}_

XXX

SS

Quelqu'un frappe de façon insistante à ma porte. Quel inconscient ose venir me déranger dans mes appartements ?

J'ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec un… pivert géant ?!!!!!!

En parlant d'inconscient…

J'ai perdu la raison. A moins que… Je pointe ma baguette sur la créature.

« Finite. »

Le pivert reprend - Merlin soit loué - sa taille normale et s'envole. Je suis sur le point de refermer la porte, lorsque j'aperçois sur le sol une lettre et un paquet. Je n'ai que peu de doute sur l'expéditrice de ce colis.

Luna Lovegood, dans toute sa splendeur.

Je lis son mot ou devrais-je dire ses divagations, en éprouvant un malaise. Une phrase retient mon attention. 'Savez-vous que vous faites constamment une tête d'enterrement ?'

Mauvais. Dans la position où je me trouve, je n'ai, aux yeux de mon entourage, aucune excuse d'être déprimé. Tout le monde devrait me supposer extatique… Il faut que je me reprenne avant de me trahir.

Quand à son colis, je n'ai jamais rien contemplé de semblable. Cette plante est si bizarre que je me demande une seconde si elle n'est pas en carton plâtre. Violette, elle possède des feuilles en formes de 'S' qui partent dans tout les sens, sans ordre apparent. Sa tige biscornue et jaune vive arbore en son centre une substance pelucheuse qui fait rappelle un nuage.

Je passe ma soirée à consulter mes livres de botanique. Mais aucun ne parle de 'Blissleepera'. Où a-t-elle bien pu dénicher cette… chose ?

Lovegood est adorable, mais soyons sérieux. Il n'y a aucune chance que je boive une infusion d'une plante qui n'existe pas.

J'attrape une feuille du végétal et la plonge dans de l'eau chaude, pour voir. Le liquide adopte une couleur bleu pâle bizarrement attirante.

Attends !? Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas boire ça !!!?

Et pourquoi pas ?

Parce que tu ne connais pas cette plante, parce que c'est Luna Lovegood qui te l'a donnée, parce que c'est probablement une tentative de t'empoisonner.

Si c'est le cas, c'est mieux que le suicide, non ?

…

…

J'attrape le verre et le porte à mes lèvres. Un goût sucré sur ma langue. Puis, le noir complet.

XXX

LL

Je jette un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et adresse un sourire au Directeur qui me répond par un haussement de sourcil.

Je trouve amusant sa façon d'utiliser ses sourcils pour signifier tout et n'importe quoi. Là, je suppose qu'il est content. Il semble reposé et arbore même un petit sourire satisfait.

A le voir comme ça, personne ne pourrait deviner qu'il est au bord du gouffre. Je ne suis pas dupe, je reconnais les signes.

Plus tard, je reçois un petit mot.

_{Où avez-vous déniché cette plante ? Elle n'est répertoriée dans aucun de mes livres._  
_PS 1 : Un pivert géant, sérieusement ?_  
_PS 2 : La plante s'est avérée efficace. Merci}_

Ce 'Merci' rédigé à la hâte, je devine qu'il l'a ajouté au dernier moment. J'effleure ce mot de mes doigts me demandant quelle est la texture d'un merci. Je suis sûre que c'est doux et moelleux.

Je souris et rédige ma réponse sur le même parchemin.

_{Je ne peux pas vous expliquer par écrit, c'est un peu compliqué. Mais, si vous êtes d'accord, je peux vous montrer où j'ai trouvé cette plante.}_

S'il te plaît, dis oui. Sinon je ne sais pas comment je vais t'aider… Devrais-je lui expliquer que le pivert est un symbole de protection ?

XXX

SS

La réponse de Lovegood ne fait que m'intriguer. Cette histoire devient de plus en plus suspecte. Il fut un temps où je détestais les surprises. Désormais, je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour briser mon horrible routine.

Je rédige ma réponse, avant de changer d'avis.

_{Rendez-vous demain soir à 23h devant mon bureau._  
_PS : 10 points en moins par avance pour non-respect du couvre-feu.}_

La réponse ne tarde pas à arriver.

_{Vous savez que vous êtes amusant ?}_

Je griffonne.

_{Vous savez que divaguez ?}_

Je hausse un sourcil en lisant sa réponse.

_{Oui, on me le dit constamment.}_


	3. Chapter 3

_Notes : Les illustrations des chapitres 3 et 4 sont maintenant en ligne : www(.)pastelsab(.)com/ange(.)htm (copiez l'adresse et enlevez les parenthèses) _

**Chapitre 3 : Là-bas**

SS

Le lendemain, je retrouve Lovegood devant la porte de mon bureau.

« Oh bonsoir, Monsieur le Directeur. » lance-t-elle, comme si nous nous rencontrions par hasard.

« Bonsoir Mlle Lovegood. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

!??

« Il m'avait semblé que nous avions rendez-vous. »

« Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez. »

« Désolé de vous détromper… »

« Oh ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas je préfère ça ! »

Le concept d'ironie semble lui passer au-dessus de la tête. Je décide d'en venir au fait.

« Où avez-vous trouvé cette plante, Lovegood ? »

« Je vais vous montrer. Prenez ma main. »

Elle me tend sa main. Je la regarde sans la prendre.

« Je vous rappelle que nous ne pouvons pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il faut que nous sortions du château. »

« Merci de me le rappeler, c'est très gentil. Maintenant, prenez ma main. »

!!???

« Je viens de vous dire que nous ne pouvons pas transplaner. »

« Oui j'ai entendu. Vous savez je suis peut-être folle mais je ne suis pas sourde. Allez-vous vous décider à prendre ma main ? »

Je m'exécute en poussant un soupir.

« Maintenant, fermez les yeux et essayez si possible de ne penser à rien. » ordonne-t-elle.

Non mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça fonctionne. C'est la première fois que j'essaie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ne soyez pas déçu s'il ne se passe rien. »

N'importe quoi…

« Je m'en remettrai » dis-je en fermant les yeux.

…

…

…

« Ça a marché, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux. »

Je m'exécute, regarde les environs et manque de m'évanouir. Une chose est sûre, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard à en juger le paysage démentiel qui se déroule sous mes yeux.

« OÙ SOMMES-NOUS ?! »

« Pas si fort vous allez réveiller les arbres. »

Elle fait un geste vers … vers quoi au juste ? Je ne peux pas dire 'la forêt', ce que je vois ne ressemble que vaguement à des arbres. Ils ont de l'écorce, un tronc, des racines bien que celles-ci flottent au-dessus du sol. Mais chacun est d'une couleur différente et possède un visage.

« Que se passe-t-il quand ils se réveillent ? »

« Pas grand-chose, ils discutent. Mais ils n'aiment pas être réveillés avant l'aurore. Ça les rend un grognons. »

Bien sûr.

« Ces arbres parlent ? »

« Au début, ils ne pouvaient pas. Mais j'ai fini par me sentir un peu isolée. A force, j'ai eu envie de parler à quelqu'un, vous comprenez. »

Non, rien du tout.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment s'appelle cet endroit. J'ai fini par le nommé 'là-bas'… Venez, je vais vous faire visiter » dit-elle, en s'emparant de ma main.

Je me laisse entraîner, trop choqué pour répliquer quoi que ce soit.

« Regardez » dit-elle, en désignant le ciel.

Je lève les yeux et me retiens de crier de stupeur.

« Pourquoi y a t-il 8 lunes ? »

« J'aime bien la lune. J'avais envie de la voir à coup sûr chaque fois que je lève la tête. »

Un horrible soupçon commence à germer dans mon esprit.

« Est-ce que vous avez créé cet endroit ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je l'ai créé ou s'il existait déjà avant moi. »

« Mais pouvez-vous… ? »

« Asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer. » m'interrompt-elle, en désignant un énorme champignon aux couleurs psychédéliques.

Je le regarde d'un air suspicieux avant de secouer la tête et m'installer à ses côtés.

« J'avais 9 ans quand ma mère est morte. Elle aimait bien faire des expériences. L'une d'elle a mal tourné. J'étais triste et je voulais la rejoindre. Alors j'ai arrêté de manger, de dormir et même de parler. Je voulais disparaître, vous comprenez. »

« Oui. »

« Mon père a eu peur. Il a fait venir des médicomages et, en désespoir de cause, des médecins moldus. Mais j'étais déterminée. Je passais mes journées à attendre la mort, même si je la trouvais longue à venir. Parfois, pour l'attirer, je fermais les yeux et me concentrais de toutes mes forces en répétant que je ne voulais plus vivre dans ce monde et que je voulais aller ailleurs, loin d'ici, quelque part où ma mère serait encore vivante. »

Ebranlé, je hoche la tête.

« Un jour, j'ai ouvert les yeux et je me suis retrouvée ici. Ma mère est apparue devant moi. J'ai pu lui parler. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était désolée de m'avoir laissé toute seule mais qu'il ne fallait pas mourir, que mon père avait besoin de moi et que je ne devais pas l'abandonner. Que j'allais la rejoindre un jour, mais pas maintenant, qu'il était trop tôt…  
Après ça, j'ai essayé de revenir ici mais je n'y arrivais pas à chaque fois. Je devais me concentrer et être très triste pour que ça fonctionne. Mais comme j'étais malheureuse la plupart du temps, c'est devenu de plus en plus facile. »

« Pourquoi étiez-vous malheureuse… Votre mère ? »

Elle secoue la tête.

« C'est juste que je ne me sentais pas à ma place ailleurs qu'ici. Dans le monde réel, je n'avais pas d'amis. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup et tout le monde à l'école me trouvait bizarre et se moquaient de moi. Cet endroit est devenu mon refuge. Tout ici était bizarre, pas seulement moi. Il me semblait que j'appartenais davantage à ce monde. Chaque fois que j'y allais, j'y trouvais ce dont j'avais besoin. »

« Cet endroit s'adaptait à vous, vous voulez dire ? »

« Oui je crois. Je vous ai expliqué pour les arbres. J'avais envie de parler et soudain j'ai pu discuter avec eux. »

« N'avez-vous pas eu la tentation de rester ici ? »

« Oh si, souvent, mais à chaque fois je pensais à mon père et je m'obligeais à revenir… Désormais, je n'ai plus besoin de me concentrer ni d'être triste pour venir ici. Je peux aller et venir comme bon me semble. Mais le problème… »

« Oui ? »

« Le problème c'est que c'est devenu si facile que, souvent, je ne sais plus où je me trouve. Parfois, je suis persuadée d'être dans le monde réel mais j'aperçois quelque chose qui ne devrait exister qu'ici. Alors je doute. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus de frontière et que tout commence à se confondre. »

« Ça ne vous effraie pas ? »

« Si, parfois j'ai peur. Je sais que je suis en train de devenir folle. »

Son ton lucide m'horrifie.

« Luna, pourquoi continuez-vous à venir ici ? »

« Parce que j'en ai besoin. Vous savez un poisson meurt hors de l'eau. Je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre sans cet endroit. »

Mes mains me trahissent et se déposent sur ses épaules. La pulsion de la serrer dans mes bras est si forte que je ne résiste qu'un instant avant de l'attirer contre moi.

« Oh… C'est gentil. » murmure-t-elle, contre mon torse.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi et m'adresse un sourire.

« Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter. Tout va bien. Je ne suis plus malheureuse maintenant. »

Je n'arrive pas à lui rendre son sourire. Tout ça me paraît trop dramatique, trop proche de ce que j'ai ressenti toute ma vie. Cette impression de n'être à sa place nulle part, je la connais et je ne peux que compatir.

XXX

LL

A part papa, personne ne m'avait jamais enlacé. C'est différent. J'aime ça. C'est encore plus doux et moelleux qu'un 'merci'.

« Restons comme ça, pendant encore quelques années. » je murmure, en me blottissant contre son torse.

« Pardon ? »

« Pour rattraper le temps perdu. C'est la première fois qu'on m'enlace. J'ai dix-sept ans à compenser. Et vous ? »

« Trente-sept. » soupire-t-il.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on va rester là un bout de temps ! »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Je sais**

SS

« Ça suffira pour le moment. J'ai mal aux bras, nous continuerons demain. » décide-t-elle, en me relâchant.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être amusé.

« Vous manquez d'endurance, Lovegood. »

« Pourquoi vous ne m'appelez plus 'Luna', comme tout à l'heure ? J'ai bien aimé, ça faisait intime. »

…

…

« Luna, savez-vous que votre franchise est déconcertante ? »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. »

« Désolée, je dis ce que je pense. C'est plus simple ainsi, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas. En ce qui me concerne, c'est un luxe que je ne peux plus me permettre. »

« Je sais. »

« Que savez-vous au juste ? »

« Je sais que vous êtes épuisé de prétendre tout le temps. C'est pour ça que je vous ai amené ici. »

…

« Alors la plante, c'était… ? »

« Un leurre, j'ai pensais qu'elle arriverait à vous intriguer suffisamment pour que vous acceptiez de me suivre. »

« Je vois… » que je me suis fait mener par le bout du nez comme un imbécile.

« Je n'avais jamais amené personne ici, vous savez. Mais vous, j'ai senti que je pouvais. »

Cette conversation me met de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous me faites penser à moi, après le décès de ma mère. J'ai l'impression que vous ne voulez plus vivre et que vous attendez que la mort vienne vous chercher. »

Oui.

« Vous faites erreur »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Non. Je sais. »

Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule.

« Vous ne savez rien du tout. » je réponds, en évitant de croiser son regard.

« Vous comptez les jours, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas du tout. » je murmure, en baissant davantage la tête.

«Chacun semble durer une éternité. »

« Non. » je m'oblige à articuler.

« Vous vous sentez au bord d'une abysse. »

La vérité de ses propos est telle que les mots de déni se bloquent dans ma gorge. Ma voix semble s'être éteinte, je ne peux que secouer la tête.

« Vous avez envie de sauter le pas mais vous ne pouvez pas. »

« Vous faites erreur, » je murmure d'un ton désespéré.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tout va s'arranger maintenant. » répond-t-elle, en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Quand elle me serre dans ses bras, je me laisse aller contre elle, vaincu.

Je suis incapable de bouger, comme stupéfié.

« Ça va s'arranger, ça va aller maintenant. » répète-t-elle inlassablement, en caressant mes cheveux.

Je ne peux que fermer mes yeux envahis de larmes.

XXX

LL

Nous restons ainsi jusqu'à ce que nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, l'aurore est en train de poindre. Mon compagnon de champignon s'éloigne de moi, en évitant de croiser mon regard.

« Merci, j'ai beaucoup apprécié. » dis-je, en lui adressant un sourire.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et hausse un sourcil.

« Beaucoup apprécié quoi, que je trempe votre robe ? »

« Non, d'avoir pu partager tout ça avec quelqu'un. Est-ce que vous voulez revenir demain soir ? »

Il semble hésiter.

« Il n'est pas obligatoire que vous pleuriez sur moi à chaque fois. Nous pouvons faire autre chose si vous préférez. »

Il laisse échapper un ricanement.

« Oui, je crois que je préférerais que nous fassions n'importe quoi d'autre. »

« Ça peut s'arranger. »

« Je suppose que vous aimez le soleil également. » dit-il, en observant les trois soleils se lever.

Je hausse les épaules.

« S'il y a un gros nuage qui cache un des soleils, il y a toujours les deux autres au cas où. »

« Merlin, Luna, est-ce grave si je commence à trouver que ce que vous dites a du sens ? » demande-t-il, sourire en coin.

« Ce que je dis a toujours un sens, Monsieur le Directeur. »

« Monsieur le Directeur ! J'ai passé ma nuit à pleurer sur sa robe et elle m'appelle 'Monsieur le Directeur' ! »

« Ça ne vous plaît pas ? »

« Non, ici et ici exclusivement, j'exige que vous m'appeliez Severus. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Parce que j'oublie souvent où je suis. Je risque donc de confondre. »

…

« Très bien, alors appelez-moi 'Severus' lorsque nous sommes seuls et 'Monsieur le Directeur' quand vous voyez d'autres personnes autour de nous. Et quand je dis 'd'autres personnes' cela n'inclut pas les 'chouravettes' et autres joyeusetés. »

« Chourasquette » je corrige.

« Peu importe, est ce que vous pouvez faire ça ? »

« Oui je crois, Severus. »

« Et si vous vous trompez, cela passera pour de l'arrogance et j'en profiterai pour retirer 200 points à Serdaigle. »

« Vous voyez que vous êtes amusant. » je réplique, en souriant.

XXX

SS

Si quelqu'un m'avait prédit un jour que je pleurerais toutes les larmes de mon corps dans le giron de Luna Lovegood, j'aurais envoyé cette personne à Ste Mangouste et me serait débrouillé pour qu'elle soit internée à vie.

Je ne sais pas comment elle a réussi à accomplir ce prodige. Je n'ai jamais laissé personne m'approcher de si près et encore moins me consoler. J'ai toujours su rester de marbre et garder une distance de sécurité entre le reste du monde et moi. Elle seule, est parvenue à abattre mes barrières.

Me suis-je laissé faire parce que l'histoire de sa vie fait écho avec la mienne ? Ou parce que j'ai senti qu'elle n'allait pas me juger ? Tout le monde attend quelque chose de moi. Sauf elle. Elle, elle a compris que je ne pouvais plus rien donner.

C'est la seule qui a remarqué à quel point j'étais mal. Avec elle, j'ai senti que je pouvais lâcher le poids qui pesait sur mes épaules pendant quelques heures.

Je devrais être horrifié de m'être ainsi dévoilé à quelqu'un, mais je me sens étrangement indifférent. Je semble avoir acquis un étrange ange gardien en la personne de Luna Lovegood.

Luna, au bord de la folie, qui submerge tant bien que mal. Moi, au bord du gouffre, qui continue uniquement par devoir. Nous faisons un curieux tableau.

XXX

Le soir, je la retrouve une fois de plus devant mon bureau.

« Oh bonsoir, Severus. »

« Laissez-moi deviner, vous ne pensiez pas que j'allais revenir ? »

« Non, pas du tout. » dit-elle, en me tendant sa main.

« Je crois bon de vous rappeler que nous ne pouvons toujours pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. » dis-je, en attrapant sa main.

« Ah non ? »

« Non. » je murmure, en fermant les yeux.

XXX

LL

Je sens qu'il va mieux. Ce n'est sans doute pas suffisant mais c'est un début.

Nous nous retrouvons une fois de plus dans la forêt endormie.

« Luna, est-ce que vous avez la possibilité de créer quelque chose à partir de rien, simplement à la demande ? » demande-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je peux essayer. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? »

« Peu importe. »

Je ferme les yeux et repense, tout à coup, au 'merci' de la lettre de Severus. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, j'aperçois une petite créature jaune et poilue qui nous regarde avec de grands yeux émerveillés et un petit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé être au juste ? »

« C'est un 'merci'. »

Severus hausse un sourcil. J'éclate de rire.

« Vous savez que vous utilisez vos sourcils constamment ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, c'est très divertissant. »

« Si vous le dites… »

« Severus, est-ce que vous aimez voler dans les airs ? »

« Je me débrouille tolérablement bien sur un balai. » répond-t-il, en haussant les épaules.

Je secoue la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé… Vous savez, quand j'étais enfant je rêvais souvent que je pouvais voler. Vous n'avez jamais fait ce genre de rêve ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas avoir jamais fait le moindre rêve. »

« Dans ce cas, prenez ma main. »

« Ça devient une manie. » proteste-t-il en s'exécutant.

Je ferme les yeux et m'imagine volant dans les airs avec Severus à mes côtés. Je ris lorsque je sens mes pieds se décoller du sol et jette un regard à l'homme à l'autre bout de ma main. Celui-ci affiche une expression de stupéfaction que je ne lui avais jamais vu auparavant.

Nous nous élevons dans les airs et dépassons la cime des arbres. Lorsque nous passons à travers les nuages, Severus serre ma main.

« Tout va bien, je suppose que nous allons nous arrêter quand nous serons à la bonne altitude. » dis-je, en lui adressant un sourire.

« Vous 'supposez', voilà qui est rassurant. »

Lorsque nous arrivons au-dessus des nuages nous nous arrêtons doucement.

« Vous voyez. Je crois que vous pouvez lâcher ma main maintenant. »

« Pas question ! » s'exclame-t-il, en serrant ma main de plus belle.

« Vous n'allez pas tomber. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? »

« Je le sens. »

« J'espère que vous aurez au moins la décence de venir me rattraper avant que je m'écrase sur le sol. »

« Vous n'allez pas tomber. »

Celui-ci ferme les yeux et lâche ma main. Il n'est pas descendu d'un millimètre.

« Vous voyez ! »

« Et maintenant ? » demande-t-il, réticent.

« Maintenant, on essaie de voler. »

« Comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas, essayez quelque chose et si ça ne marche pas, essayez autre chose. » dis-je, en haussant les épaules.

« Vous êtes extraordinaire, Luna, vos explications sont extrêmement précises, une grande carrière d'instructrice de vol vous attend. »

« Vous croyez ? »

« Non. » soupire-t-il. « Parfois, je dis des choses et je pense le contraire. C'est une forme d'humour qui s'appelle de l'ironie. »

« Ah bon, c'est étrange. »

…

« Devons-nous voler comme superman ou battre des bras comme les oiseaux ? » soupire-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas qui est ce superman et encore moins comment il vole. Mais je pense qu'il faut juste que vous pensiez à ce que vous voulez faire. »

'Je veux voler en cercle autour de Severus'

« Vous voyez, c'est facile. ».

Il semble hésitant.

« Prenez ma main. »

Il s'exécute.

« Où voulez-vous aller ? » je demande.

« Par là. » dit-il, en pointant son doigt.

Nous planons aussitôt dans cette direction.

« Je crois que j'ai compris. » murmure-t-il, avec un petit sourire. « Pouvons-nous allez plus vite ? »

Nous accélérons.

« Encore. » murmure-t-il.

Nous prenons de plus en plus de vitesse

XXX

« Alors, Severus, est-ce que vous aimez voler dans les airs ? »

« Oui, oui, je crois que j'adore ça. »


	5. Chapter 5

_Notes : Les illustrations des chapitres 5 et 6 sont maintenant en ligne : www(.)pastelsab(.)com/ange(.)htm (copiez l'adresse et enlevez les parenthèses)_

**Chapitre 5 : Déraisonnable**

SS

« Ce soir, prenons un bain de minuit ! » s'exclame Luna

Je secoue la tête, effaré.

« Nous sommes au mois de novembre ! »

« Pas ici… Ici, il n'y a pas de saisons. La température varie selon notre bon vouloir. »

« Où voulez-vous vous baigner, il n'y a pas d'eau. »

A peine ai-je fini ma tirade, qu'un lac apparaît juste devant mes pieds.

« La visibilité est nulle, on ne voit pas à un mètre » je marmonne.

A ces mots, un millier de lucioles apparaissent au-dessus du lac.

Soupir.

« Je n'ai pas le nécessaire pour me baigner. »

Mes vêtements disparaissent aussitôt pour être remplacé par un short de bain noir.

Que c'est agaçant !

Luna me dévisage de la tête aux pieds avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

« Arrêtez ça. » je murmure, en plaçant mes mains devant ma poitrine.

Elle me sourit et entreprends de se déshabiller… Entièrement.

!!!

Je détourne la tête et regarde le sol avec fascination.

« Severus, est-ce que je suis si laide que ça ? »

« Non. Vous êtes parfaitement proportionnée » je murmure en évitant de la regarder.

« Alors pourquoi… ? »

« Allons-y » je l'interromps, en me dirigeant rapidement vers le lac.

J'espère que l'eau est froide.

XXX

LL

C'est la première fois que je vois un homme pratiquement nu. La longueur de ses bras et ses jambes m'impressionne. Son corps est pâle et pratiquement imberbe. Il me donne l'impression d'une statue de marbre qui aurait pris vie.

Il a de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, lorsque je le vois s'arrêter et fixer son avant-bras d'un air stupéfait.

« Luna ? » murmure-t-il.

« Oui ? »

« Où est la marque des ténèbres ? » demande-t-il en effleurant son avant-bras.

Je hausse les épaules.

« J'ai pensé que vous n'en auriez pas besoin lorsque vous êtes ici. Alors j'ai décidé de l'enlever. »

Il se retourne vers moi, me regarde dans les yeux et me tends la main en une invitation silencieuse.

Je lui adresse un sourire avant de m'approcher et d'attraper sa main. Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit que je me retrouve entourée de ses bras et blottie contre son torse.

« Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci. » murmure-t-il, tel une litanie

Chaque merci provoque un frisson de plaisir qui parcourt tout mon corps. Sa peau douce et chaude contraste délicieusement avec l'eau froide du lac. Je sens son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Je ferme les yeux et soupire.

« J'en suis sûr à présent. Tu es mon ange gardien » murmure-t-il, en déposant un baiser à la racine de mes cheveux.

« Je ne crois pas, je n'ai même pas d'ailes. »

« Ça peut s'arranger. »

Il fait un pas en arrière. Je ressens une sensation étrange dans mon dos, comme un picotement qui va en s'intensifiant. Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et aperçoit une nuée de plumes blanches.

« Voilà, il suffisait de demander. » murmure-t-il satisfait, en observant mes ailes sous toutes les coutures avant de les caresser de sa main.

C'est une sensation étrange. Je crois que j'adore ça.

XXX

SS

Je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler cette vision olympienne qu'est Luna Lovegood. Je la dévisage de la tête aux pieds avec un ravissement coupable. Merlin ! Elle est magnifique.

Je caresse la seule partie de son corps qu'il me semble avoir le droit de toucher. Je commence par la base de l'aile puis descend et parcourt ses plumes de mes doigts.

« Ça chatouille » murmure-t-elle, en frissonnant.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Et comment vais-je pouvoir me baigner maintenant ? » demande-t-elle, en remuant ses ailes.

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses, il ne te reste qu'à marcher sur l'eau. »

Celle-ci s'élève à la surface du lac et fait un pas expérimental. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder avec fascination.

« Oh… C'est bizarre. » murmure-t-elle, en faisant quelques pas.

Puis elle éclate de rire et se met à courir sur la surface du lac.

« Essaie de m'attraper si tu peux ! »

!!

Et comment pourrais-je… ?

Je ferme les yeux et m'imagine en train de marcher sur la surface du lac. Aussitôt, je sens mon corps s'élever au-dessus de l'eau

« Je vois… » je murmure en faisant quelques pas.

Puis je me mets à courir, de plus en plus vite. Je n'ai aucune peine à la rattraper. Lorsque je tente de saisir son épaule, Luna triche en s'élevant dans les airs. J'essaie d'attraper son pied sans succès. Celle-ci m'échappe définitivement.

« Ce n'est pas juste. ».

« Ah non ? » demande-t-elle en riant.

« Bien, reste là-haut. » dis-je, en fermant les yeux et en me laissant engloutir par les eaux du lac.

XXX

LL

Il semble dans l'eau depuis une éternité et il n'a pas encore refait surface. Je quitte le ciel et retourne à la surface de l'eau.

« Severus ? »

Tout à coup, je sens quelque chose me saisir le pied. Je me retiens de crier et baisse les yeux pour découvrir Severus me regardant d'un air triomphant.

« Je t'ai eu. »

Je souris, puis abandonne mes ailes et me laisse tomber dans le lac. Severus me saisit par la taille et je me sens flotter dans l'eau.

« Maintenant, je t'ai vraiment attrapée. » murmure-t-il, en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Oui. »

J'ai l'impression que ses yeux sont plus dangereux et attirants encore que les profondeurs du lac. Mon cœur bat si vite que j'ai peur qu'il explose dans ma poitrine.

« J'ai droit à une récompense ? » demande-t-il.

« Oui, de quoi as-tu envie ? »

« Ce dont j'ai envie en ce moment, je n'ai pas le droit de l'avoir… C'est trop beau et trop pur. » souffle-t-il. « Alors, toi, choisi autre chose. »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Je crois même que tu divagues. On te l'a déjà dit ?

« Non, tu es la première. » répond-t-il, avec une ombre de sourire.

« Ah bon, c'est étrange… Est-ce que je peux choisir ce que je veux ? »

Il hoche la tête.

« On ne m'a jamais embrassé, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me donnes un baiser » dis-je.

…

…

…

« Tu veux que je t'embrasse ? Tu me choisis MOI pour être ton premier ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire. »

« Pourquoi !!? »

« Parce que je t'aime bien et que tu me mets dans un état bizarre, un peu comme si j'allais mourir d'un instant à l'autre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! »

Je place sa main sur ma poitrine.

« Tu sens mon cœur, il bat beaucoup trop vite. Et mes jambes, j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne me soutiennent plus. J'ai si chaud que j'ai l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. Et j'ai cette douleur, juste là, qui ne me quitte plus. » je murmure en désignant mon ventre.

…

« Je vois… Dans ce cas… Reste tranquille » murmure-t-il en capturant ma nuque entre ses mains.

Son visage s'approche du mien, comme dans un ralenti. Je ferme les yeux et soupire lorsque ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes, pourtant, je crois que ce sont les plus intenses de ma vie.

« Voilà, considère-toi comme embrassée. » murmure-t-il, en éloignant son visage du mien.

…

« Est-ce que c'était un vrai baiser ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Il m'est arrivée de surprendre des couples en train de s'embrasser dans les couloirs et il me semblait que leur baiser durait plus longtemps et qu'ils faisaient participer leurs langues… J'aimerais que tu m'embrasses comme ça. »

…

…

…

…

« Non. » murmure-t-il, en caressant mes cheveux « Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que nous ne sommes pas un couple. »

« Nous pourrions… »

« Non. Tu es trop jeune, trop pure, trop douce, trop naïve. J'aurais l'impression de profiter de toi. »

« Quel âge devrais-je avoir pour que tu acceptes de m'embrasser comme ça ? »

XXX

SS

Cette conversation devient de plus en plus déraisonnable.

« 30 ans… minimum. »

« 30 ans. » répète-t-elle.

« Oui, dans… 13 ans, je crois. »

« Quand j'aurais 30 ans, tu m'embrasseras, tu le jures ? »

!??

« Oui, mais à ce moment-là, j'en ai aurais 50 et tu n'auras plus envie que je t'embrasse.

Celle-ci m'adresse un sourire et commence à se métamorphoser devant mes yeux. Je sens son corps se modifier contre le mien, ses jambes et ses bras s'allongent, ses hanches s'élargissent. Quant à son visage, il perd peu à peu les rondeurs de l'enfance. Je me retrouve bientôt face à une femme.

« Alors, ce baiser ? » demande-t-elle.

Je remarque que sa voix a changé également, elle semble plus assurée.

Merlin ! Aidez-moi ! J'ai déjà dû faire un effort surhumain pour lui résister à 17 ans…

« Tu as promis. » affirme-t-elle.

« Tu as triché. »

« Il faut croire que je ne suis pas si douce, si pure et si naïve que ça. »

Je suis perdu… A moins que…

« Très bien, je vais t'embrasser. Mais avant, rééquilibrons la donne. » dis-je, en me métamorphosant à mon tour.

Luna me regarde, légèrement intriguée, me transformer en celui que je deviendrai à 50 ans.

« Alors, ce baiser ? » je demande, en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour déceler la moindre trace d'hésitation.

« Oui, alors ? J'attends. » répond-t-elle, en effleurant gentiment mes cheveux grisonnants.

!!!

…

…

« Pourrais-tu te dépêcher s'il te plaît, j'aimerais recevoir ce baiser avant mes 40 ans. »

« Tu es déraisonnable. »

« Oui, on me le dit souvent. »

…

« Ne viens pas te plaindre après… » je murmure vaincu, en capturant ses lèvres

XXX

LL

Je comprends maintenant ce qui pousse les gens à s'embrasser dans les couloirs. C'est très différent de ce que j'imaginais. Je ne pensais pas ressentir ce besoin impérieux de posséder la bouche de l'autre, cette vague de désir se diffuser à travers tout mon corps et cette sensation désarçonnante de perdre pieds. Je n'imaginais pas être désespérée qu'il s'arrête.

« Encore… »

« Non seulement tu es déraisonnable mais en plus tu es insatiable. » reproche-t-il, avant de m'embrasser de plus belle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : L'exception**

SS

Après avoir pleuré dans son giron, volé dans les airs à ses côtés, jouer au chat et à la souris sur un lac et avoir pris 13 ans d'un coup, voilà que je m'applique à l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

Tout ça est logique et raisonnable. Je ne suis pas en train de perdre l'esprit. Non non, si peu !

Alors c'est ça devenir fou ? C'est moins pire que je l'imaginais… Peut-être que la folie, au même titre que la misère, apprécie la compagnie. En parlant de compagnie, ne serait-il pas temps de relâcher ma prisonnière avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

« Je crois que cela suffit pour ce soir. » je murmure à son oreille.

Comment ça 'pour ce soir' ?! Pauvre fou ! Ça suffit TOUT COURT.

Je regarde Luna et remarque que nous avons repris nos âges respectifs depuis Merlin sait combien de temps. Merveilleux…

'Et alors ? Elle est majeure dans le monde sorcier non ?' murmure une petite voix traîtresse dans ma tête.

Ça n'élimine pas mon impression d'abuser d'elle.

« Merci, pour le baiser. »

'Elle a l'air plutôt ravie, pour une victime'

Tais-toi.

« J'espère qu'on pourra recommencer bientôt. » ajoute-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

!!!!

XXX

LL

Je crois qu'il a mal compris ma requête de la veille. J'ai dit 'j'espère que l'on pourra recommencer bientôt' pas 'j'espère que nous allons désormais éviter tout contact physique'.

Ce soir, il a regardé ma main pendant une éternité avant de la saisir. A peine étions-nous arrivés à destination qu'il l'a relâchée comme si celle-ci l'avait brûlé.

Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait faire, il a marmonné « marcher », avant de se diriger dans la forêt en me laissant plantée là.

Je ne l'ai pas suivi. J'ai senti que je n'étais pas la bienvenue. Alors je me suis assise et j'ai attendu qu'il revienne…

Je l'attends toujours.

J'espère qu'il ne va plus tarder maintenant.

XXX

SS

Je marche si vite qu'on dirait que j'ai le diable à mes trousses. Dans mon cas, il s'agit plutôt d'un ange.

Je suis en train de fuir la seule personne qui me veut du bien, pour la protéger. Ceux qui deviennent proche de moi finissent par le regretter. Ils finissent tous par mourir...

Luna ne sera pas une autre victime, je la tiendrai à distance et tout ira bien pour elle. Oui, tout ira pour le mieux.

« Vous vous trompez. » déclare une voix, au-dessus de moi.

Je lève les yeux et dévisage l'arbre qui vient de m'adresser la parole.

« Pardon ? »

« Vous pensez si fort que vous m'avez réveillé. Je n'aime pas que mon sommeil soit interrompu par des pensées déprimantes et absurdes. »

« Mes pensées n'ont rien d'absurde »

« Cela fait environ 1500 ans que j'existe et je n'avais jamais rien entendu de plus ridicule. »

!!

« Eclairez-moi. » je murmure entre mes dents.

« Vous ne pourrez pas protéger Luna en la gardant éloignée de vous. »

« Elle sera plus en sécurité. »

« Non ! Dans un futur proche, il va lui arriver quelque chose. Ce ne sera pas à cause de vous. Elle aura besoin de tout le réconfort que vous pourrez lui apporter. »

« Que va-t-il lui arriver ? »

« Il n'est pas de mon ressort de vous dévoiler le futur. Sachez juste qu'elle aura besoin de vous pour survivre… Vous croyez que vous attirez le malheur et que les gens qui deviennent proches de vous sont, par conséquent, menacés. »

« Je ne crois pas, je le sais. »

« Balivernes ! Ne comprenez-vous pas que c'est le contraire ! Vous seul pouvez protéger Luna. Vous seul pouvez l'aimer et accepter sa folie. »

« Moi seul… »

« Elle ne vous a pas amené ici par hasard. Elle est intuitive. »

Je secoue la tête.

« Elle m'a fait venir ici parce que j'étais au bord du suicide. »

« Oui et non. Consciemment, elle vous a fait venir ici parce que vous lui rappeliez sa propre expérience. Inconsciemment, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de vous perdre. Elle a senti que son existence était liée à la vôtre et vice versa. »

« Je la protègerai. Mais l'aimer, est-ce vraiment un service à lui rendre ? »

« Si vous la protégez sans l'aimer, il se pourrait que cela ne soit pas suffisant. Elle sera malheureuse et vous aussi. »

« Ne pourrait-elle pas être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous à tout prix éloigner ce bonheur alors qu'il se trouve sous votre nez ? Vous êtes absurde. »

« Alors quoi !? Je devrais profiter de ce cadeau que je ne mérite pas et que j'aurais, à tout instant, peur de perdre !? » je m'exclame.

« Pour qui vous prenez vous pour décider ce que vous méritez ou ne méritez pas ? Vous n'êtes pas le juge suprême que je sache. »

« Non, mais je… »

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! Vous commencez à m'énerver ! Vous autres, êtres humains, pensez tout savoir mieux que tout le monde ! Vous êtes si arrogants ! Misérables créatures, ne pouvez-vous pas vous contenter d'apprécier ce qu'il veut bien vous accorder… »

« Il ? »

« Quant à perdre Luna, je ne peux pas vous promettre que cela n'arrivera jamais. Rien n'est éternel. Mais pensez-vous qu'il est mieux de perdre ou de ne jamais avoir possédé ? »

« La deuxième. » je murmure.

« Vous êtes désespérant et aveugle. Admettons que Luna meurt sans qu'il se soit rien passé de plus entre vous. Cela vous empêchera-t-il de passer le reste de votre misérable vie à la pleurer comme vous avez pleuré Lily ! »

…

…

« Vous avez raison… »

« C'est la première chose sensée qui sort de votre bouche. Maintenant, allez la rejoindre, elle vous attends … Vous voulez la voir ? »

Je hoche la tête.

Une image apparaît devant mes yeux. Luna est assise sur le sol et regarde, avec espoir, le chemin que j'ai emprunté.

« Merlin, je suis abjecte »

« Peut-être, voudriez-vous la rejoindre avant l'aube ? »

« S'il vous plaît. »

« Fermez les yeux. »

XXX

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, Luna se trouve devant moi. Elle m'adresse un sourire avant de me déclarer : « Ah, te revoilà. Est-ce que tu es toujours fâché contre moi ? »

Je ne me suis jamais autant maudit qu'en cet instant.

« Je suis désolé, Luna. » je murmure avant de l'entourer de mes bras.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je savais que tu allais revenir » murmure-t-elle, contre mon torse.

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr, j'ai confiance en toi. »

« Tu ne devrais pas accorder ta confiance aussi facilement. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Tout le monde n'est pas aussi bien intentionné que tu le penses. Tu t'exposes à des déceptions. »

« Tu ne m'as pas déçue » proteste-t-elle.

« Oui mais… »

« Tu aurais pu me laisser ici et ne jamais revenir, oui je sais. Mais je n'avais pas envie de concevoir cette possibilité. C'est un peu comme lorsqu'on me pique mes chaussures, je préfère croire que c'est un 'chourasquette' qui me les vole plutôt que mes camarades de classes. »

« C'est plus facile à supporter… »

Pour toute réponse, elle hoche la tête.

« Je comprends… Même si, personnellement, j'adopte la position opposée. Je préfère croire que les gens sont capables du pire pour ne pas être déçu par la suite, lorsque ceux-ci me plantent un poignard dans le dos… Et toi, mon ange, tu seras mon exception qui confirme cette règle. » je murmure en caressant ses cheveux.

« Je serais honorée d'être ton exception. »

« Dis-moi, Luna, combien de temps m'aurais-tu attendu ? »

« Tout le temps nécessaire bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr… » je répète, abasourdi.

« Est-ce que mon attente va être récompensée ? » demande-t-elle, sourire en coin.

« Je suppose… Voyons voir… Je crois qu'il serait juste que tu reçoives un baiser pour chaque minute que tu as passé à m'attendre. » coup d'œil à ma montre « Mmh, je crois que nous allons rester ici un certain temps. » je murmure, en embrassant le haut de son front avec application.

Je dépose le baiser suivant, quelques millimètres plus bas et continue mon manège jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la hauteur de sa bouche.

« Devrais-je ? » je murmure.

« Seulement si tu en as envie »

Pour toute réponse, je m'empare de ses lèvres.


	7. Chapter 7

_Notes : Les illustrations des chapitres 7 et 8 sont maintenant en ligne : www(.)pastelsab(.)com/ange(.)htm (copiez l'adresse et enlevez les parenthèses)_

**Chapitre 7 : Je vais tout te dire**

LL

Severus est un être étrange, une pierre précieuse aux multiples facettes. Je ne sais jamais comment il va réagir et j'adore ça. Les autres personnes que j'ai eu l'occasion de côtoyer manquent de complexité. Mais lui, il en a à revendre. C'est le seul qui réussit à me déconcerter.

Juste à l'instant, il vient de recommencer en me posant une question de son ton indifférent habituel :

« D'un point de vue théorique, est-ce que j'aurais la possibilité de venir ici seul ? »

« C'est possible mais je ne crois pas que tu devrais essayer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu finisses comme moi, il serait préférable que l'un de nous deux reste sain d'esprit. »

Il laisse échapper un ricanement.

« 'Saint d'esprit' n'est pas le terme le mieux choisi pour me décrire. »

« Est-ce que tu vois des choses qui n'existent pas, ailleurs qu'ici ? Est-ce que tu sens cet endroit t'appeler sans relâche, comme le chant d'une sirène ? Est-ce que tu doutes constamment de l'endroit où tu te trouves ? »

Il secoue la tête.

« Alors oui, 'sain d'esprit' convient parfaitement. »

…

« Cela fait plusieurs fois que je viens ici, pourquoi est-ce que je ne ressens pas les effets de cet endroit ? » demande-t-il.

« Tu n'es pas venu ici de ton plein gré, je t'ai invité. Tant que c'est moi qui t'amène ici, je suis persuadée que tu ne risques rien… »

« Je vois… »

Il dit 'je vois' tout le temps. Mais là, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il se rende compte.

« Cet endroit est aussi merveilleux qu'il est dangereux. Promets-moi de ne pas essayer de venir ici tout seul.»

« Je peux te promettre de ne pas venir ici tout seul, à moins de ne pas pouvoir faire autrement. »

« J'espère que tu vas pouvoir faire autrement. »

« Moi aussi. »

XXX

« Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de toi ? » je lui demande, un soir, alors que nous marchons dans la forêt.

« Parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'agréable à dire et par conséquent à entendre. »

« Cela ne fait rien, j'ai l'habitude. »

Il me jette un regard insondable.

« Oui, c'est vrai, tu as l'habitude. » murmure-t-il, en capturant ma main dans la sienne.

Avant de se murer dans le silence.

XXX

Un autre soir, il fait apparaître un canapé au milieu de la forêt.

« Tu as toujours envie que je te parle de moi ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Assieds-toi, je vais tout te dire. » ordonne-t-il.

Puis, il parle. Longtemps. Je ne l'interromps pas.

…

Sa voix devient de plus en plus basse.

Lorsque ses paroles se transforment en murmure indistinct qui se perd dans le silence, je m'autorise à m'approcher de lui et à le serrer dans mes bras.

XXX

SS

Je ne lui ai épargné aucun détail. Durant mon récit, elle est restée une présence attentive et silencieuse. Elle ne m'a pas interrompu pour me poser des questions. Elle n'a pas fait de remarque sur mes actions. Elle est restée neutre et ne m'a pas offert de pitié malvenue.

C'est sans doute pour cela que ne peux m'empêcher, lorsqu'elle entreprend de me serrer dans ses bras, de m'abandonner à son étreinte et de murmurer un merci à son oreille.

XXX

LL

Depuis ce soir là, il a changé. Une transformation indiscernable dans sa manière d'interagir avec moi. Je n'arrive pas exactement à mettre le doigt dessus. Juste cette impression étrange qu'il me respecte et m'apprécie pour ce que je suis.

Un sentiment réciproque.

XXX

« Demain, je retourne chez moi pour les vacances de Noël. Je voulais te donner ça, avant de partir » dis-je, en lui tendant une feuille de papier.

Il la prends et regarde le dessin avant de me jeter un coup d'œil.

« C'est ressemblant, bien que je te préfère en nature. »

« Merci » articule le portrait.

Severus lui jette un coup d'œil stupéfait.

« Tu veux voir le mien ? » je demande.

« Je suppose. »

Je lui tends l'autre feuille qu'il attrape sans dire un mot, puis, contemple longuement son portrait.

« C'est étrange, j'ai l'air… Je suis certain de ne jamais avoir arboré ce genre de sourire. »

« Si, une seule fois. »

« Quand ? »

« Lorsque nous avons volé dans les airs. »

« Je vais devoir te croire sur parole… Est-ce qu'il parle aussi ? »

« C'est toi qui le contrôle, pense à ce que tu veux lui faire dire et il me parlera. »

« Je vois… » murmure le portrait en haussant un sourcil.

« Exactement comme l'original ! » je m'exclame « Je le garderai sur moi, comme ça nous pourrons discuter ensemble. »

« Et que vais-je dire à mon entourage quand ils entendront ta voix sortir de ma poche ? »

« Personne ne l'entendra à part toi. »

« Intéressant. Puis-je savoir comment… ? »

« J'ai obtenu de l'aide de cet endroit… A propos, l'Oracle m'a chargé de te donner ça » je l'interromps, en lui tendant un petit paquet.

« L'Oracle ? »

« Oui, c'est le nom de l'arbre qui peut prédire le futur. Il m'a dit qu'il avait discuté avec toi. »

« Ah… Oui. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais il m'a dit que tu devrais le garder sur toi au cas ou il te prendrait l'envie d'utiliser la fenêtre plutôt que la porte. »

« Il a dit ça. »

« Mot pour mot. »

« Je vois… » murmurons-nous simultanément.

« Je crains d'être devenu légèrement prévisible » grommelle-t-il.

« Non, tu es la personne la plus imprévisible que je connaisse. »

« Voyez-vous ça… C'est un compliment ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Dans ce cas, je me vois dans l'obligation de te répondre que tu es la personne la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontrée. »

« C'est un compliment ? »

« Incontestablement… Tourne-toi, veux-tu. »

Je m'exécute aussitôt.

« J'ose espérer que si je t'avais demandé de sauter d'un pont, tu aurais réfléchi davantage avant de t'exécuter… » marmonne-t-il.

Il pose ses mains sur ma nuque et enlève mon collier en bouchon de bièraubeurre pour le remplacer par un pendentif en pierre de lune. Celui-ci a la forme d'un croissant de lune et se balance au bout d'une chaînette en argent.

« Pas que je n'aimais pas ton précédent ornement mais j'ai l'impression que celui-ci te sera plus utile… »

« Merci, il est magnifique. »

…

« Tu ne vas pas me demander ce qu'il fait ? »

« Non, je devrais ? »

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

« Je ne vais pas te faire languir plus longtemps, je vois que tu brûles d'impatience… » dit-il, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce que c'est de l'ironie ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? » murmure-t-il, en secouant la tête.

Je hausse les épaules.

« C'est une boussole. Si tu hésites, tu n'as qu'à toucher ce pendentif et il te dira où tu te trouves. »

Je ne réponds rien et regarde le pendentif. Tellement d'émotions se bousculent dans ma tête que je ne sais pas laquelle choisir. Finalement, le sentiment de soulagement l'emporte. Je laisse échapper un long soupir.

Je suis à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots. Je ne veux pas l'affoler. Alors je ferme les yeux et respire profondément jusqu'à ce que l'envie de pleurer passe.

Ce n'est que lorsque je me suis calmée que je m'autorise à rouvrir les yeux. Severus me regarde intensément.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il n'a pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que je me jette dans ses bras.

« …tu as ? »

« Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci … »

Il me semble que je ne vais jamais pouvoir m'arrêter. Soudain, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Mon dernier merci s'égare à l'intérieur de sa bouche.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Enlevée**

SS

« Au revoir Severus… Tu sais, ça m'ennuie de te laisser ici tout seul. Est-ce que ça va aller ? » demande-t-elle.

!!!

« Je pense que je devrais parvenir à survivre deux semaines sans toi. »

« Ça ne me semble pas très rassurant… »

Soupir.

« Il est inutile de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

« Je sais que c'est inutile mais je ne pense pas que je puisse faire autrement. »

…

« Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus, par souci d'équité, qu'à nous inquiéter l'un pour l'autre à en devenir malade, jusqu'à ce que nous finissions par nous revoir… Si cela te convient. »

Elle m'adresse un petit sourire avant de hocher la tête.

« Commençons dès maintenant, veux-tu... » je murmure en caressant ses cheveux. « S'il te plaît, mon ange, fais attention à toi. »

XXX

LL

C'est la première fois que je ne suis pas contente de quitter Poudlard pour les vacances. Je prépare mes affaires, accompagnée d'un sentiment de nostalgie. Comme si je n'allais plus revenir ici avant longtemps.

Est-ce une intuition ou simplement le fait de laisser Severus derrière moi ? Je ne saurais dire.

Je ne pensais plus, depuis la mort de ma mère, ressentir ce sentiment de vide à cause de l'absence d'un autre être humain. J'ai fait en sorte de n'avoir besoin de personne, d'être détachée de ce monde pour mieux me perdre dans le mien. Désormais, les bras de Severus me paraissent l'endroit le plus attirant où m'égarer.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de toucher constamment mon pendentif.

'Poudlard… Poudlard… Poudlard… Poudlard… Poudlard… Poudlard…'

Plus pour longtemps…

XXX

Lorsque je pénètre dans le train, je ressens un tel sentiment de panique que je dois faire appel à tout mon self-control pour ne pas faire demi-tour et fuir.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demande Neville, en m'observant d'un air inquiet.

Je m'oblige à sourire avant de lui répondre : « Oui j'ai cru voir des 'nuisanvoles'. Heureusement, ils sont partis maintenant. »

« Ah… bien… » bafouille-t-il.

Je tâche de respirer lentement et de suivre Neville dans le compartiment. Celui-ci s'installe à côté de Ginny. Je m'assieds face à eux et sors le dernier numéro du 'chicaneur' de mon sac. Le fait que je l'ai déjà lu de long en large n'a aucune importance. Je l'ouvre à une page au hasard et fixe le vide.

'Severus ?'

La réponse ne tarde pas à venir.

'Déjà ?'

J'esquisse un petit sourire.

'Oui, déjà.'

'Où es-tu ?'

'Dans le train… Severus est-ce que tu as déjà eu des pressentiments ?'

'Oui. Là, par exemple, à l'instant, je viens d'avoir le pressentiment que les deux prochaines semaines vont être ennuyeuses au possible.'

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« Quelque chose d'amusant ? » demande Ginny.

Je hoche la tête.

« Cet article sur les 'dodos dodus' est hilarant. Je te le prêterai après si tu veux. »

Elle m'adresse un hochement de tête indulgent.

XXX

J'éprouve un soulagement immense lorsque je descends du train et que j'aperçois mon père qui m'attend sur le quai.

Je dis au revoir à Ginny et à Neville et me dirige, en hâte, vers lui.

C'est curieux, il est habillé plus tristement que d'habitude. Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu vêtu de noir depuis la mort de ma mère.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'arrive devant lui et qu'il m'adresse un sourire, que je comprends… Cet homme n'est pas mon père.

Avant que je puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il m'attrape par le bras, m'attire contre lui et transplane.

Il pointe sa baguette sur moi et murmure « Il est l'heure de dormir… »

XXX

Je reprends connaissance dans un endroit sombre et humide. Avec appréhension, j'effleure le pendentif de mes doigts.

'Manoir Malfoy, Donjon'

Je laisse échapper un long soupir.

Désolée Severus, désolée papa, je ne vais pas vous revoir de sitôt…

XXX

SS

Luna doit être arrivée chez elle à l'heure qu'il est. Peut-être que je devrais essayer de la contacter. Ou peut-être que je devrais arrêter d'être pathétique ! Oui, plutôt… Elle n'est pas partie depuis un jour, calme-toi.

Je soupire et me dirige vers la grande salle.

Sur le chemin, je croise les Carrow, en grande discussion. Ils semblent de bonne humeur. Cela n'annonce rien de bon.

« Plus que deux, ça va nous faciliter la tâche. Ils vont se tenir à carreau désormais. » jubile Amycus.

« Espérons… » murmure sa sœur.

« Crois-moi, ils n'oseront plus rien tenter… Je suis presque content que le père de Lovegood ait offensé le Seigneur de Ténèbres avec son stupide torchon. En nous débarrassant de la fille, il nous aura enlevé une épine du pied. »

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Je m'oblige à respirer et à demander, de mon ton le plus indifférent.

« Est-ce qu'elle est morte ? »

« Pas encore, je suppose qu'il va la garder en vie quelques temps pour faire chanter son cher papa » répond Alecto.

« Dommage. » je m'efforce de murmurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, quelques interrogatoires avec Bellatrix devraient régler définitivement la question... » susurre Amycus.

Je lutte contre une effroyable nausée et articule : « Je suppose… Bien que je préfèrerais avoir le plaisir de m'en charger moi-même. »

« Tu sembles être dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être, t'accordera-t-il ce plaisir comme cadeau de Noël… » réplique Alecto, en ricanant.

Un cadeau, en effet…

XXX

Malgré l'envie d'apparaître sur-le-champ au Manoir Malfoy, je fais acte de présence au souper. Je suis en pilotage automatique. Trop occupé à examiner constamment la même pensée.

Elle est vivante… Pour l'instant…

Je consulte ma montre et soupire.

Ce n'est que lorsque je suis dans chambre que je m'autorise à sortir le portrait de ma poche.

'Luna ?'

Je regarde le dessin immobile, avec une anxiété grandissante.

Tout à coup, celui-ci s'anime.

'Severus'

Je laisse échapper un soupire qui ressemble davantage à un sanglot.

'Merlin soit loué…'

'Severus, je suis désolée…'

Je secoue la tête, stupéfait.

'De quoi, mon ange ?'

'D'avoir été assez stupide pour me laisser kidnapper de la sorte. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.'

'Ne sois pas ridicule, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne. Je ne soupçonnais pas... Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser partir…J'ai été négligent.'

'Ne dis pas ça, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai', proteste le portrait.

'Je suis sensé être au courant de ce qui se passe dans mon soi-disant camp !! Et je ne suis même pas capable de protéger la personne que…'

Je m'arrête net, alarmé par ce que j'étais sur le point de dire.

'S'il te plaît, ne te dénigre pas de la sorte. Cela ne sert à rien et ça ne fait que m'accabler davantage.' plaide le portrait.

…

'Très bien, oublions la question du blâme pour le moment… Est-ce que tu vas bien ?'

'Oui, ça va.'

'Tu n'es pas blessée ?'

'Non. Je n'ai vu personne depuis mon arrivée. Il y a juste Monsieur Ollivander avec moi. Il n'a pas l'air bien.'

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

'J'adore quand tu utilises des euphémismes. Promets-moi de m'avertir si quelqu'un ose, ne serait-ce que, poser la main sur toi.'

'Ne t'inquiète pas.'

'Il est un peu tard pour ça, mon ange. Promets-moi.'

'Je promets de t'avertir si je me trouve en danger de mort.'

'Ça n'est pas suffisant !'

'Soit raisonnable…'

'Promets-moi ou je te jure que je débarque maintenant pour te délivrer par la force.'

'Severus, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas faire ça…'

'Oh je le peux, crois-moi, j'en suis capable. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre… Alors cette promesse ?'

…

'Je te crois… Je te promets' murmure le portrait.

Je hoche la tête et ajoute : 'Si tout se déroule selon mon plan, nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir...'

'Est-ce qu'il est sensé, ce plan ?'

'Disons qu'il est aussi sensé que les plans habituels de Dumbledore.'

'Je n'aime pas ça.'


	9. Chapter 9

_Notes : Les illustrations des chapitres 9 et 10 sont maintenant en ligne : www(.)pastelsab(.)com/ange(.)htm (copiez l'adresse et enlevez les parenthèses) _

**Chapitre 9 : Incroyable**

SS

Le lendemain, lorsque je transplane au Manoir Mafloy, le Seigneur des Ténèbre m'accueille avec circonspection.

« Severus, puis-je m'enquérir de la raison de ta visite ? »

Décelant l'ordre déguisé derrière cette requête, je décide d'aller droit au but.

« Maître, je suis venu vous faire une proposition concernant la fille de Lovegood. »

« Explique-toi. »

« Je suis persuadé qu'elle détient des informations sur Potter et je souhaiterais me charger de l'interroger. »

« En quel honneur ? Trouves-tu Bella inefficace ? »

« Maître, son efficacité n'est plus à prouver, mais je pense pouvoir obtenir de meilleurs résultats en ce qui concerne Lovegood. Voyez-vous, cette fille est folle à lier et elle s'est mise dans la tête que j'étais dans son camp…»

Lorsque je sens le Seigneur des Ténèbre pénétrer mon esprit, je place le souvenir de ma discussion nocturne avec Luna au premier plan et occlude le reste.

« Je vois que tu dis la vérité, continue… »

« Je n'aurais donc pas de difficulté à obtenir sa confiance et à lui faire cracher ses secrets. »

« La légilimencie ne serait-elle pas plus rapide ? »

Il est temps de proférer un mensonge.

« Maître, ce serait inefficace sur Lovegood. Elle est folle et par conséquent son esprit est illisible. »

Je place quelques souvenirs inoffensifs du monde de Luna au premier plan.

« En effet, elle est folle. Crois-tu pouvoir tirer quoi que ce soit d'elle ? »

« Je pense que cela vaut la peine d'essayer. »

« Très bien, je te laisse carte-blanche en ce qui concerne la fille. En échange, j'attends des résultats. »

Je hoche la tête. Sachant que le seul résultat que je vais obtenir, c'est de garder Luna saine et sauve.

Bizarrement, je ne pense pas que cet objectif suffira au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il serait utile de garder des potions anti-douleur à ma disposition.

XXX

LL

J'ai été familiarisé avec l'obscurité et l'isolation toute ma vie. Le fait d'être retenue en otage ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid si je ne pensais pas constamment à l'inquiétude que doive ressentir mon père et Severus.

J'espère qu'aucun des deux ne va tenter quelque chose de stupide pour me délivrer.

Si je planifie des tentatives d'évasion avec Monsieur Ollivander, c'est pour passer le temps et parce que je sens qu'il a besoin d'avoir un espoir. Au fond de moi, j'ai l'intuition que nous allons rester ici longtemps.

XXX

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre et que j'aperçois Severus, je m'oblige à rester silencieuse et immobile. Il se dirige vers moi, m'attrape fermement par le poignet et déclare d'une voix froide :

« Lovegood, votre présence est requise. »

Je ne peux qu'admirer sa maîtrise et faire l'effort de paraître réticente.

« Je ne veux pas y aller. »

« Laissez-moi reformuler, Lovegood. Votre présence est obligatoire et non négociable. » dit-il, en m'entraînant à sa suite.

Nous montons l'escalier sans échanger un mot.

« Ici. » murmure-t-il, en me projetant dans une pièce vide.

Il ferme la porte et place des sorts de protection sur celle-ci. Puis, il se retourne vers moi et me dévisage si intensément que j'ai l'impression de me consumer.

Il esquisse un pas prudent dans ma direction. Puis un autre. A ce rythme, nous serons encore là demain. Je me dirige vers lui et me jette à son cou.

Il soupire et m'enlace à me couper le souffle.

« Mon ange… » murmure-t-il, en parsemant mon visage de baisers.

Lorsqu'il dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, je lui réponds : « Je ne suis pas un ange, s'il te plaît, embrasse-moi correctement. »

« Peut-être, pourrais-tu me montrer ce que tu entends par 'correctement'. » murmure-t-il sourire en coin, avant d'effleurer une nouvelle fois mes lèvres.

J'acquiesce en pressant ma bouche contre la sienne.

XXX

SS

Je m'abandonne à son baiser et à ses caresses avec désespoir. S'il vous plaît, Merlin et tous les Dieux, faites qu'on ne me l'enlève pas. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de ressentir, une seconde fois, ce sentiment de perte.

« Je te promets de te protéger, au péril de ma vie. »

« A quoi est-ce que ça servirait ? » demande-t-elle, en caressant ma joue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Simplement que si tu meurs, je n'ai plus envie de vivre. »

…

…

« Tu es jeune… Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Non, personne ne comprends à part toi. »

« Je suis sûr que si tu montrais… »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Je ne veux plus le montrer à quiconque... Pourquoi penses-tu que ta vie est moins importante que la mienne ? »

…

« Ce que j'ai fait … »

« Je sais ce que tu as fait. » m'interrompt-elle « Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Pas d'importance !? »

« Ça s'est passé il y a une éternité, il y a prescription. »

« Prescription. » je répète, hébété.

Elle hoche la tête.

« Tu es incroyable… » j'ajoute, en blottissant mon visage dans ses cheveux.

XXX

LL

Il consulte sa montre et soupire.

« Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, il faut que je t'apprenne l'occlumencie. C'est… »

« Je sais ce que c'est » je l'interromps. « J'ai lu plusieurs livres sur le sujet. Le choixpeau ne m'a pas placé à Serdaigle pour rien. »

« J'oublie toujours que tu es brillante » marmonne-t-il pour lui-même.

Ce que je trouve amusant chez Severus, c'est que je ne sais jamais s'il me complimente ou s'il m'insulte.

« A la bonne heure » ajoute-t-il « lorsque je pénètrerai dans ton esprit, essaie de trouver le moyen de m'enfermer 'là-bas' pour que je ne puisse pas accéder à tes souvenirs. Tu es prête ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Legilimens. »

Dès que je sens sa présence dans ma tête, je le guide vers la forêt. Lorsqu'il essaie de résister et de m'échapper, je le guide plus fermement, le dépose dans la forêt et le surveille à distance.

Il essaie de trouver une issue. J'agrandis la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étende à perte de vue.

Il cherche à s'échapper sans succès. Je sens sa présence se retirer de mon esprit.

« Incroyable… Tu es incroyable. » murmure-t-il.

« Ce n'était pas compliqué. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé. » je réplique en haussant les épaules.

Il hausse un sourcil.

« Si j'avais su, je t'aurais chargé d'enseigner l'occlumencie à Potter. »

XXX

« Est-ce que tu as pu retourner là-bas ? » demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête.

« J'ai attendu que Monsieur Ollivander s'endorme. »

« Tu as parlé à l'Oracle ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi, en effet.. » répète-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Il est préférable que je ne sache rien. »

« Tu es incroyable. » soupire-t-il.

« Je sais, tu me le répète constamment. »

« Ah oui ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Severus, tu sais, ce n'est plus la même chose 'là-bas' sans toi. »

Il hoche la tête.

« Je sais, mon ange, ce n'est plus la même chose nulle part sans toi. »

« C'est beau ce que tu viens de dire. »

« N'est-ce pas. » acquiesce-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

…

« Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir revenir ? »

« Tout dépend de ma capacité à convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu détiens des informations utiles. »

« Et quand il découvrira que ce n'est pas le cas ? » je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

« Il va probablement me torturer… La routine. »

« Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative envisageable, je reviendrai la semaine prochaine. » déclare-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

« Dis-lui que tu m'as interrogé et que je ne sais rien, ça t'évitera de paraître inefficace et d'être torturé. Ils me laisseront tranquille après ça. Nous pourrons continuer à discuter par portait interposé. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais il n'y a pas d'autre alternative envisageable. » s'entête-t-il.

« Severus, s'il te plaît, sois raisonnable. »

« Je veux te voir… J'ai besoin de te voir. »

« Severus… »

« Je reviendrai la semaine prochaine. »


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : L'Oracle**

LL

Cela fait trois semaines que je suis enfermée dans cet endroit. Chaque jour est identique au précédent et je n'arriverais pas à garder le compte si ce n'étaient les visites hebdomadaires de Severus.

Je le sens inquiet à mon sujet. Je lui répète que je vais bien et que je ne crains rien. Ce à quoi il répond qu'il préfère s'en assurer lui-même.

Parfois, il peut être terriblement borné. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas faire autrement, alors j'accepte son inquiétude irrationnelle. Au fond de moi, je dois avouer que cela me ravie que quelqu'un se soucie de mon bien-être.

J'ai remarqué que c'était réciproque. Parfois, je me surprends à lui jeter des regards, pour déceler chez lui un signe de mal-être.

Il semble tenir le coup… pour le moment.

XXX

SS

Je vois Luna trois fois, avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres rende son verdict.

« Je suis mécontent. »

« Maître, laissez-moi encore une chance de… » je plaide, en baissant la tête.

« TAIS-TOI ! Tu m'as assez fait perdre de temps. Il est évident que la fille ne sait rien. Je t'ai prévenu que j'attendais des résultats. »

« Je suis désolé, Maître. »

« Moi aussi. » murmure-t-il, avant de pointer sa baguette sur moi « Endoloris. »

Je ne peux que tomber à genoux et subir cette douleur lancinante. Mon corps hurle, mes muscles cèdent, je m'effondre sur le sol. Je ne suis qu'un pantin désarticulé. La souffrance devient une vague qui submerge tout. Ce n'est que lorsque j'envisage la mort comme une solution préférable à cette agonie, qu'il se décide à arrêter le sort.

« Retourne à Poudlard et ne t'avise pas de revenir avant que je t'en ai donné l'ordre. » dit-il, en enjambant mon corps pour sortir de la pièce.

Je dirige ma main tremblante vers la poche de mon pantalon, attrape la fiole et avale son contenu d'un trait. Lorsque la douleur reflue enfin, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Je me relève péniblement en prenant une autre dose.

'Je suis désolé, Luna, je ne vais plus pouvoir venir te voir.'

'Ce n'est pas grave, nous pourrons nous parler ainsi.'

Je ne suis pas sûr que cela suffise à ma tranquillité d'esprit.

'Est-ce que tu es blessé ?' demande-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Parfois, je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer sa maîtrise, même si je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade.

'Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'en ai vu d'autre.'

'Tu t'inquiètes pour moi alors pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas que ce soit réciproque ?'

'Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je n'ai pas l'habitude.'

'Ce n'est pas grave, tu vas prendre l'habitude.'

Merlin m'en préserve.

'Je me porte bien pour dire que je viens de me faire torturer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai pris une double dose de potion anti-douleur. Et toi ?'

'Je me porte bien pour dire que je suis enfermée dans une cave depuis trois semaines. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais sortir d'ici mais cela ne dure jamais très longtemps.'

'Je vois…'

XXX

J'ai promis à Luna que je n'essaierai pas d'aller là-bas sans elle. Désormais, il me semble ne plus avoir d'alternative.

Trois semaines que je ne l'ai plus revue. Six, qu'elle est emprisonnée dans ce trou.

Je joue mon rôle et fait ce que Dumbledore attends de moi. Pourtant, un recoin de mon esprit reste occupé à penser à elle. Elle semble s'être insinuée dans ma tête, tel parasite indélogeable.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sois autorisé à tomber amoureux d'elle.

Il est trop tard maintenant. Il faut que je parle à l'Oracle.

XXX

Le soir même, je fais plusieurs tentatives infructueuses. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas assez désespéré. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'intuition que mon état d'esprit ne va pas aller en s'améliorant.

XXX

J'essaie le soir d'après, puis le soir suivant et ainsi de suite. M'obligeant à conjurer des images dérangeantes.

Luna se faisant torturer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Luna seule, affamée et enchaînée comme un animal. Luna qui ferme les yeux et ne se réveille plus.

Je veux aller là-bas. Je veux aller là-bas. Je veux aller là-bas.

JE VEUX ALLER LA-BAS !

XXX

Un soir, lorsque je ferme les yeux, je sens quelque chose de différent. Lorsque je les rouvre, l'Oracle se trouve devant moi.

« Vous êtes têtu. » soupire-t-il. « J'espère que vous avez réfléchi aux conséquences. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je ne survivrai probablement pas à la guerre de toute façon. »

« Vous avez raison, vous ne survivrez probablement pas. »

« Je vois.... »

Il est une chose de supposer sa mort prochaine mais une autre d'en avoir la confirmation.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez entendre, peut-être ? » demande-t-il.

« Peu importe, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. »

« Vous n'avez donc aucun instinct de préservation ? »

« De moins en moins. »

« C'est regrettable » soupire l'arbre.

« J'ai besoin de réponses à propos de Luna… Il faut que je sache… »

« Elle ne subira pas le même sort que Lily. C'est la réponse que vous attendiez, je suppose. »

Je ne peux que laisser échapper un long soupir.

…

« Devrais-je… Que dois-je faire ? » je demande.

« Vous devez vous armer de patience et continuer à jouer votre rôle. Ce n'est pas à vous qu'incombera la tâche de la délivrer. »

« Elle sera délivrée ? »

« Oui, avant la fin de la guerre, par ce sorcier que vous vous êtes acharné à traiter injustement et à croire arrogant. J'espère que vous appréciez l'ironie de la situation. »

« Harry Potter. »

« Lui-même… Ai-je apaisé vos craintes infondées ? »

Je hoche la tête, puis me rappelle de quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » je demande, en sortant le paquet de ma poche.

« Gardez-le sur vous. Vous saurez à quel moment l'utiliser… Je vous informe que Luna vient juste d'arriver.»

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« De toute les informations que je viens de vous transmettre, c'est celle-ci que vous choisissez de contester. Vous êtes étrange, Severus Snape. »

XXX

LL

Ce soir, j'ai dû attendre. Monsieur Ollivander a mis du temps à s'endormir.

C'est avec soulagement que j'apparais dans la forêt. Je ressens cette sensation familière d'apaisement, comme si j'étais revenue chez moi après un long voyage.

Je me couche sur un champignon et observe le ciel tout en caressant mon pendentif.

'Là-bas… là-bas… là-bas… là-bas… là-bas…'

Enfin…

XXX

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par le bruit du vent.

« Luna. » murmure, une voix familière.

J'ouvre les yeux et les plonge dans son regard onyx.

« Severus. »

« Puis-je te rejoindre ? »

Pour toute réponse, je lui ouvre mes bras.

XXX

« Je t'avais dis de ne pas venir. » je m'oblige à articuler, avant de le serrer contre moi comme si ma vie en dépendait.

« Il le fallait… Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps... »

« Je suis contente que tu sois là. »


	11. Chapter 11

_Notes : Les illustrations des chapitres 11 et 12 sont maintenant en ligne ainsi qu'une version pdf du texte avec illustrations : www(.)pastelsab(.)com/ange(.)htm (copiez l'adresse et enlevez les parenthèses) _

**Chapitre 11 : Je suis désolé**

SS

Je ne doute pas que les prédictions de l'Oracle vont se réaliser. Je sens les jours filer entre mes doigts, tels des grains de sable.

Je retourne là-bas, nuit après nuit. Pour une fois dans ma misérable existence, je suis déterminé à faire ce dont j'ai envie et à profiter du temps qu'il me reste à passer avec mon ange.

Dommage qu'il ait fallu l'annonce de ma mort prochaine pour que je me décide à commencer à vivre.

XXX

L'appel du monde de Luna devient de plus en plus fort et résonne constamment en moi. Je ne m'en soucie pas. Je suis passé maître dans l'art d'ignorer mes pulsions et d'emprisonner mes émotions. Lorsque j'ai des visions étranges, je tourne la tête de l'autre côté. Quant à savoir où je me trouve, Luna est devenue ma boussole.

Je me sens indifférent de perdre peu à peu la raison. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens libre.

XXX

LL

Je ne sais plus quel jour nous sommes, mais je sens qu'aujourd'hui va être différent. Il va se passer quelque chose d'important.

'Severus ?'

'Mon ange ?'

'Est-ce que tu as déjà eu des pressentiments ?'

'Oui, là, tout de suite, j'ai le pressentiment que tu vas bientôt être délivrée par Harry Potter.'

…

'Tu as demandé à l'Oracle'

'Evidemment ! Je n'aurais jamais attendu patiemment, si je ne savais pas que tu allais être délivrée.'

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Pour Severus, 'attendre patiemment' signifie être déraisonnable au point de sacrifier sa santé mentale.

XXX

Le reste de la journée, je m'oblige à patienter calmement.

Lorsque la porte de la cave s'ouvre et que deux personnes sont projetées à l'intérieur, je reste immobile.

« HERMIONE !!! HERMIONE !!!... » hurle Ron.

« Silence ! Tais-toi, Ron, il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de nous libérer de ces cordes… » raisonne Harry.

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoute pas et continuer à crier inlassablement.

Je prends une grande inspiration et articule : « Harry, Ron ? C'est vous ? »

« Luna ? »

XXX

'Severus, tu avais raison… Mais ce n'est pas vraiment Harry Potter qui m'a délivré, c'est Dobby.'

'Dobby ?'

'Oui, l'elfe de maison.'

'Un elfe de maison, sacré Potter...Où es-tu maintenant ?'

'Chez Bill et Fleur à la Chaumière aux Coquillages.'

'Parfait, reste là-bas.'

J'espère qu'il ne se fait pas d'illusions à ce sujet.

'Tu sais, Monsieur Ollivander va me fabriquer une nouvelle baguette.'

…

'Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?'

'Que je resterais ici le temps qu'il la fasse, mais après…'

'Je sais. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de te battre. Ce serait hypocrite de ma part.'

'Soit prudent.'

'Idem…'

XXX

Je passe un moment agréable chez Bill et Fleur. Mais je sens qu'il est bientôt l'heure de partir. Lorsque Neville m'appelle, je me rends à Poudlard, ma nouvelle baguette en poche.

Je ne tarde pas à avoir l'occasion de l'utiliser, sur Alecto Carrow. La baguette fonctionne bien !

XXX

SS

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devrait plus tarder. Il devient urgent que je localise Harry Potter. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à accomplir ce prodige.

'Severus ? … Je ne pourrais pas te rejoindre là-bas. Je suis avec Harry, il faut que je l'aide à retrouver quelque chose, c'est important.'

!!!!!!!

'Où es-tu ?!'

'A Poudlard.'

Si tu ne viens pas à Lagardère, Lagardère viendra à toi !!

'Harry Potter est ici ?'

'Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire.'

'Luna, il faut que je lui parle. J'ai un message à lui transmettre de la part de Dumbledore.'

'D'accord, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de te parler. J'ai l'impression qu'il est encore en colère contre toi.'

Soupir.

'Où êtes-vous ?'

'Nous sommes avec le professeur McGonagall, dans l'aile ouest du château'

'Ne bougez pas, j'arrive…'

XXX

Lorsque j'aperçois Minerva, elle semble être seule. J'ai le temps de me cacher derrière une armure avant qu'elle ne m'aperçoive.

« Qui est là ? » demande-t-elle, en pointant sa baguette dans ma direction.

C'est raté pour la discrétion…

« C'est moi. » je réponds à mi-voix, en sortant de ma cachette « Où sont les Carrow ? »

« Là où vous leur avez dit d'aller, j'imagine. » répond Minerva.

'Il sont ligotés dans la salle commune des Serdaigle', m'éclaire Luna.

A la bonne heure…

'Où es-tu ?'

'Je suis sous la cape d'invisibilité avec Harry. Je ne te conseille pas de faire de geste brusque. Il a sa baguette pointée sur toi et j'ai l'impression qu'il a envie de l'utiliser.'

Je ne peux que contempler les environs, frustré. Si près du but et pourtant si loin…

« J'ai eu l'impression qu'Alecto avait appréhendé un intrus. » dis-je, en scrutant le couloir.

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous donner cette idée ? » bluffe Minerva.

Pour toute réponse, je lui désigne la marque des ténèbres.

« Ah oui, bien sûr, vous autres, les Mangemorts, avez vos propres moyens de communication. »

J'ignore sa réplique.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était à votre tour de patrouiller dans les couloirs, Minerva. »

« Vous y voyez un inconvénient ? »

« Je me demandais simplement ce qui pouvait bien vous avoir sortie du lit à cette heure avancée de la nuit. »

« J'ai cru entendre du bruit. » réplique celle-ci, de plus en plus nerveuse.

« Vraiment ? Tout semble calme pourtant. » j'affirme, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle ne cille même pas.

'Severus, à ce rythme, on est encore là demain.'

Elle a raison.

Peut-être serait-il temps d'adopter une approche plus directe ?

« Avez-vous vu Harry Potter ? Parce que si vous l'avez vu, je dois insister… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Minerva pointe sa baguette sur moi et tente de me jeter un sort. Je ne dois ma survie qu'au bouclier que j'ai eu le réflexe de mettre en place.

Celle-ci ne semble pas avoir dit son dernier mot. Une pluie de sortilèges vole à travers le couloir. A-t-elle oublié que Potter et Luna étaient dans la ligne de mire ?

'Luna ?'

'Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry me protège.'

C'est la première fois de ma vie que je ressens une bouffée de reconnaissance envers Potter.

Je bloque les sorts en évitant de trop riposter et finis par trouver refuge derrière l'armure. C'est le moment que choisit la cavalerie pour débarquer. Tant pis pour Potter, il est temps d'amorcer une retraite stratégique. Je prends la fuite, poursuivi par le corps professoral au complet.

Il n'y a aucune issue, j'ouvre une porte au hasard et m'engouffre dans la salle. Je n'hésite qu'une seconde avant d'attraper le petit paquet au fond de ma poche et de me précipiter à travers la fenêtre.

XXX

LL

« Lâche ! LÂCHE ! » hurle McGonagall

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » je demande, hébétée.

« Il a sauté. » répond-t-elle, en désignant la fenêtre.

Je ne peux que regarder, avec stupeur, les débris de verre.

'Severus !!!'

'Luna, rappelle-moi de remercier l'Oracle.'

Je ferme les yeux et pousse un soupire.

« …Il semble que son maître lui ait appris quelques petites choses. » murmure McGonagall d'un ton amer, en désignant la forme de Severus flottant dans le ciel.

XXX

SS

Je reste dans les environs de Poudlard. La tentative de retrouver Potter est mince mais je ne peux me résoudre à abandonner.

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres me rappelle à lui, je comprends que j'ai échoué dans ma mission.

J'apparais à la Cabane hurlante. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu ? Il me faut essayer de gagner du temps.

XXX

« Maître, laissez-moi y retourner. Laissez-moi vous livrer Potter. Je sais que je peux le capturer, s'il vous plaît. »

'Luna ?... Luna ?'

« J'ai un problème, Severus. »

« Maître ? »

'Luna ! … Luna !!!'

'Désolée, Severus, il fallait juste que je me mette à l'abri avant de pouvoir te répondre.'

« Pourquoi ne fonctionne-t-elle pas avec moi ? » demande le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en désignant la baguette de Sureau

« Maître ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous avez accompli avec cette baguette de véritables prouesses magiques. » je réponds, machinalement.

« Non, j'ai accompli ma magie habituelle. Il est vrai que je suis extraordinaire... »

'Est-ce que tu sais où est Potter ?' je demande d'un ton urgent.

'Non, je l'ai vu il y a environ une demi-heure mais j'ai perdu sa trace depuis.'

'Il faut que tu le retrouves. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Il faut que je lui transmette un message. C'est important !'

'Severus que se passe-t-il ?'

« J'ai réfléchi longtemps, profondément, Severus… Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait rappeler en pleine bataille ? »

« Non, Maître, mais je vous supplie de me laisser y retourner. Laissez-moi retrouver Potter. » je répète, tel un mantra.

« On croirait entendre Lucius. Ni l'un ni l'autre vous ne comprenez Potter comme je le comprends. Il est inutile de le chercher... »

'Luna, écoute-moi, il faut que tu dises à Potter que la nuit ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres a essayé de le tuer, Lily a offert sa vie et a agit en tant que bouclier…'

« … Harry Potter viendra de lui-même. » conclut le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Mais, Maître, il se peut qu'il soit tué accidentellement par quelqu'un d'autre que vous… » je réplique.

'Severus ?'

« Les instructions que j'ai données aux Mangemorts on été parfaitement claires… »

'...Le sortilège de mort a ricoché sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un fragment de son âme lui a été arraché et s'est logé à l'intérieur de Potter...'

'Oh non. Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense ?' demande-t-elle.

« C'est de toi que je veux parler, Severus, et non pas de Harry Potter. Tu m'as été précieux. Très précieux. »

« Mon Maître sait que je cherche seulement à le servir. Laissez-moi partir pour retrouver ce garçon, Maître. Laissez-moi vous le livrer. Je sais que je le peux… » je réponds, comme un automate.

« Je t'ai déjà dit non ! »

'Oui, Luna, une partie du Seigneur des Ténèbres vit à l'intérieur de Potter...'

« Ma préoccupation, en ce moment, Severus, c'est ce qui se passera quand j'affronterai enfin ce garçon ! »

« Maître, la question ne se pose sûrement pas… » je réplique.

'…Celui-ci ne pourra pas mourir tant que Potter sera vivant…'

« … Pourquoi les deux baguettes que j'ai utilisées ont-elles échoué lorsque je les ai dirigées contre Harry Potter ? »

« Je… Je l'ignore, Maître. » je bredouille.

'Alors, Harry devra se sacrifier ? » demande Luna, d'une voix neutre.

« Tu l'ignores ? Ma baguette en bois d'if a toujours accompli ce que je lui demandais....»

'Oui, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devra le tuer de ses mains. C'est impératif…'

'Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen…' déclare-t-elle.

« J'ai cherché une troisième baguette. La Baguette de Sureau. Je l'ai prise à son ancien maître. Je l'ai prise dans la tombe d'Albus Dumbedore. »

« Maître… Laissez-moi aller chercher ce garçon… » je supplie.

« Tout au long de cette nuit, alors que je suis au bord de la victoire, je suis resté assis dans cette pièce... »

'Non, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen…'

'D'accord, je vais essayer de le retrouver et de lui transmettre le message.'

'Merci.'

« ... Tu as été un bon et fidèle serviteur et je regrette ce qui doit malheureusement arriver. »

'Je suis désolé, Luna, je crois qu'il est l'heure de se dire adieu.'

'Severus que se passe-t-il ? Où es-tu !?'

« … C'est toi qui as tué Albus Dumbledore et tant que tu vivras, la Baguette de Sureau ne pourra m'appartenir véritablement. »

'Je t'aime, mon ange, je suis désolé.'

« Maître ! »

'SEVERUS !'

« Il ne peux en être autrement. Je dois maîtriser cette baguette. Maîtriser la baguette pour maîtriser enfin Potter. »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Nagini se précipite sur moi. Je ne peux que crier d'agonie lorsque je sens une douleur atroce envahir ma gorge et se diffuser à travers tout mon corps.

XXX

LL

'SEVERUS ! SEVERUS ! SEVERUS ! SEVERUS !'

Aucune réponse. Je m'efforce de respirer et de réfléchir.

J'attrape mon pendentif.

'Forêt interdite, Poudlard… Forêt interdite…'

Et pense à Severus de toutes mes forces. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir où il est.

'Forêt interdite…'

S'il te plaît, dis-moi où est Severus !!

'Cabane hurlante…'

Je hoche la tête.

J'effectue un sort de désillusion et transplane aussitôt.

XXX

Je remarque Hermione, Harry et Ron penchés au-dessus d'une forme immobile. Mon cœur se serre. Je m'approche sans faire de bruit.

Harry tient une fiole dans ses mains et regarde Severus d'un air choqué. Je reconnais la substance argentée qu'elle contient.

'Severus, tu as réussi.'

« Regarde-moi… » articule-t-il, en fixant Harry.

'Je suis désolé, Lily, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour protéger ton fils. Je suis désolé, Luna, de partir trop tôt.'

Puis, il ferme les yeux et ne bouge plus. Harry reste à le regarder, frappé de stupeur.

Va-t-en, s'il te plaît… Dépêche-toi de t'en aller. Vas-y !!

La voix de Voldemort semble le sortir de sa léthargie. Le trio s'éloigne enfin.

J'attrape la main de Severus et ferme les yeux.

Je sais qu'il est trop tard, ici. Mais peut-être pas, là-bas…


	12. Chapter 12

_Notes : Voici donc le dernier chapitre. Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé une chance à ce couple, au premier abord, surprenant … ça m'a fait plaisir de lire vos commentaires..._

**Chapitre 12 : Au-delà**

LL

A peine apparue dans la forêt, je formule ma prière.

« Severus a besoin d'aide, s'il vous plaît, sauvez-le. »

Soudain, une armée de petites créatures apparaît et s'affaire autour de lui. Des 'saferoutes' ! Capable de neutraliser, entre autre, les morsures de serpent. La cicatrice défigurant le cou de Severus commence, peu à peu, à disparaître. Lorsque sa nuque ne possède plus de trace de morsure, ils battent en retraite.

J'attrape sa main et le regarde avec espoir.

J'attends longtemps. Mais il ne se réveille pas.

« S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît… » je répète, en contemplant sa forme immobile.

Soudain, j'entends la voix de ma mère : « C'est inutile, ma chérie. »

Je lève les yeux vers l'apparition.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai peur qu'il soit déjà passé de l'autre côté. »

Je secoue la tête, trop choquée pour répliquer quoi que ce soit.

« Luna, il est bien là où il est. »

« Dans ce cas, je veux le rejoindre. Fais-moi le rejoindre, maman, s'il te plaît. »

« Je ne peux pas, Luna, ce n'est pas ton heure. »

« Alors c'est ça, je suis destinée à passer ma vie à voir mourir les personnes que j'aime les unes après les autres sans pouvoir les rejoindre. »

« Luna, sois raisonnable… »

« NON ! J'en ai assez d'être raisonnable ! Est-ce que je n'ai pas assez attendu !? Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir mourir !!? »

« Luna, ma chérie, ne dis pas ça… »

« Je veux le rejoindre, maman. Cette fois, je vais me laisser mourir que tu le veuilles ou non. »

…

« Luna, tu ne me laisses pas le choix... » soupire-t-elle. « Je ne pensais pas que tu tenais autant à ton ami. »

Ces mots me semblent dérisoires, je ne peux que hocher la tête.

« Il y aurait un moyen de le ramener. »

« Dis-moi, s'il te plaît ! »

« Tu devras aller le chercher de l'autre côté et le convaincre de revenir… Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander si tu es prête à risquer ta vie. »

« Oui, c'est inutile. »

« Luna, il se pourrait qu'il ne veuille plus revenir. Si c'est le cas, cela risque d'être dur pour toi. »

« J'ai besoin d'essayer. »

« Oui, je sais. Je vais t'aider. Mais, en échange, je veux que tu me promettes une chose. »

Je hoche la tête.

« Luna, promets-moi de revenir, quelle que soit sa décision. »

« Pourquoi !? »

« Je suis responsable de toi et je ne te laisserai pas mourir avant l'heure. »

« Ça m'est égal de mourir. »

« Je ne crois pas que tu te rendes compte que la vie est un cadeau, Luna. Je ne te laisserai pas la gaspiller. J'exige que tu promettes. »

…

« Je te promets de revenir. » je murmure, vaincue.

« Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux se dépêcher, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps. » dit-elle, en faisant apparaître une fiole remplie d'un liquide d'une couleur bleue intense.

« Blissleepera. » je mumure.

« Oui. Cela te permettra d'entrer dans un coma profond et de passer de l'autre côté. Je vais te laisser une demi-heure pour essayer de ramener ton ami et ensuite je te réveillerai. Il serait dangereux que j'attende plus longtemps. »

« Merci. » je murmure, en attrapant la fiole.

« Bonne chance, ma chérie. »

Je m'allonge à côté de Severus et capture sa main avant de boire le contenu de la fiole.

XXX

Un bruit assourdissant raisonne dans mes oreilles. Une vibration intense secoue mon être. Je me sens comme aspirée à travers un trou noir. Puis, la sensation d'être aussi légère qu'une plume.

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde, avec fascination, le corps que je viens de quitter. Je n'ai jamais rien contemplé d'aussi étrange.

Je m'oblige à sortir de ma stupeur. Severus, il faut que je trouve Severus. Mais où ?

Je regarde dans le ciel et distingue, au loin, une petite lumière. Je me dirige vers elle, en éprouvant un sentiment d'abandon.

Bientôt, je distingue une forme à l'horizon... Celle-ci vient à ma rencontre.

Je me sens entourée par une lumière douce, chaude et incroyablement rassurante.

'Severus'

'Luna, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir ici ?'

'Je suis venue te chercher.'

'Qu'est-ce que tu dis !?'

'Je suis désolée, Severus, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.'

'Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement ?!'

'Je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie sans toi.'

'Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Tu es la personne la plus déraisonnable que j'ai jamais rencontré...'

'Je sais que c'est irrationnel et égoïste de te demander de revenir… Mais, je ne peux pas supporter de te perdre encore toi. J'ai déjà perdu ma mère et je ne veux plus, je ne peux plus...'

'Mon ange, tout le monde finit par mourir.'

'Je sais. Mais pourquoi faut-il que ça soit toujours si tôt. C'est injuste !'

'Oui… c'est injuste.'

'Parfois, je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter de perdre tous les gens que j'aime…'

'Luna, ce n'est pas... ça n'a rien à voir avec toi !'

'Et je n'ai même pas la possibilité de les rejoindre... Je voudrais mourir.'

'Ne sois pas ridicule, tu n'as que 17 ans, tu as ta vie devant toi !'

'Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vivre sans toi.'

'Tu as pourtant vécu sans moi, jusqu'à récemment.'

'Avant, je ne me rendais pas compte que je vivais un simulacre de vie. A essayer d'être détachée de tout. Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer.'

'Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te mettre à vivre ta vie.'

'Tu ne comprends pas. Seule, je ne pourrais pas…ça fait trop mal...'

'Tu trouveras quelqu'un…'

'JE TE VEUX TOI !'

'…'

'Toi et personne d'autre. Je ne veux plus, je ne peux plus m'ouvrir à personne.'

'Luna, mon ange, je t'en prie…'

'Tu le sais. Tu sais combien ça fait mal de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime.'

'Oui… je sais.'

'Et si c'était moi qui était morte et que tu avais la moindre chance de me ramener…'

'Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais…'

Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre le reste de sa phrase. Tout à coup, je sens une force m'aspirer vers le bas. J'essaie de résister, sans succès, je m'éloigne de Severus.

Je ne peux que laisser une prière raisonner à travers tout mon être.

'Severus, prends ma main !'

XXX

J'ouvre les yeux et distingue ma mère, penchée au-dessus de moi.

« Je suis désolée, ma chérie, je ne pouvais pas attendre davantage. Est-ce qu'il… ? »

Je ne peux que secouer la tête.

« J'aurais dû… si j'avais eu un peu plus de temps, peut-être que j'aurais pu… »

« Tu as fais de ton mieux. » m'interrompt-t-elle.

« Je pensais que j'arriverais à le convaincre » je murmure, avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser, enfin, couler mes larmes.

Soudain, je sens qu'on serre ma main.

« Luna... Luna, regarde… » murmure ma mère.

J'ouvre les yeux et contemple, sans y croire, la main de Severus qui agrippe la mienne.

« Severus ? »

Celui ouvre les yeux et grogne.

« Merlin, j'ai mal… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait revenir dans cet horrible corps... »

« Avalez ceci, vous irez mieux après. » murmure ma mère, avec un petit sourire, en lui versant le contenu d'une fiole dans la bouche.

« Merci… Mme Lovegood, je présume ? »

Elle hoche la tête.

« Enchanté, Severus Snape. » dit-il, en se redressant et en lui tendant sa main libre.

Ma mère lui adresse un d sourire, avant de lui serrer la main.

« Arianna Lovegood, je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance. Je suis persuadée que vous prendrez bien soin de Luna. » ajoute-t-elle, avant de m'adresser un petit signe et de disparaître.

Severus se retourne vers moi.

« Où en étions-nous, mon ange ? »

Je ne peux que me précipiter dans ses bras.

« Tu es revenu ! » je m'exclame, en l'enlaçant violemment de peur qu'il se volatilise.

« Apparemment… » murmure-t-il, en répondant à mon étreinte.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu as été assez inconsciente pour venir me chercher jusque dans l'au-delà. Parce tu as été assez déraisonnable pour me demander de revenir. Parce que tu as été assez excessive pour me convaincre avec tes arguments. Et surtout parce que tu as été assez impolie pour partir sans me laisser le temps de dire ce que j'avais à dire.»

« Je suis contente que tu sois revenu. »

« Evidemment, tu ne vas pas me demander ce que j'avais à te dire. »

Je secoue la tête.

« Ça ne t'intéresse pas. » ajoute-t-il. « Tu n'as pas envie de savoir que si nos rôles avaient été inversés, je n'aurais pas essayé de te ramener mais j'aurais mis tout en œuvre pour te rejoindre. »

« Tu es revenu pour me dire que tu aurais renoncé à vivre sans moi ? »

« Mon ange, vivre ou mourir sans toi, ça n'a aucun intérêt. » déclare-t-il, sourire en coin.

« Je sais. »

« Dis-moi, est-ce que je t'ai déjà rappelé, aujourd'hui, combien tu étais incroyable ? »

« Non. Aujourd'hui, tu m'as traité d'inconsciente, déraisonnable, excessive et impolie. »

« Merlin, mais quelle horreur… »

« Tu m'as aussi dit que tu m'aimais… J'ai pris ça pour un compliment. »

« Vraiment ? Comme c'est étrange… »

FIN


End file.
